


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by SteampunkSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also on Wattpad and Quotev, F/M, Humor, Lily Evans gets involved eventually, Lily evans HATES my OC for a stupid reason, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), My first fanfic so no flames please, The Marauders bully Demigod OC, sirius x oc, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSlytherin/pseuds/SteampunkSlytherin
Summary: Audenzia Blazen is many things. She's a demigod daughter of Hermes. She's a witch. She's fast. She's smart. She's a gambler. An actor. A thief. A liar.She's also bullied by the Marauders at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Zia has no friends at school. She's just the weird, shy girl in Slytherin. That's because she wears a mask that covers who she really is. A loud, funny, sarcastic girl who likes to steal things with her brothers and run. She has worked carefully to make sure that that mask stays put forever when at school.But what if, one day, she lets that mask slip in front of Sirius Black, just enough for him to see Zia's true self. Just enough for it to spike his interest in the mysterious Slytherin. For some reason, Zia cannot keep her mask up well around Sirius Black anymore!When Zia is called to Camp Half-Blood unexpectedly, the Marauders and Lily work to find out who exactly is Audenzia Blazen and what secrets she is keeping.And what about the grey-eyed boy who might just be more than interested in her, even after all these years of suffering he has caused Zia?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Can Someone Give Me A Round of Applause For My Acting Skills, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hai, guys! My name is Sam (short for Samantha)! This is my first fanfic so I'm extremely nervous. I love Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossovers so I decided to write one. This fic is actually inspired by another fic (my fave fic actually) called 'Why Me?', which you can find on Quotev.
> 
> This is a Sirus Black love story and it will be a slow burn since he has bullied her for years. This story is also on Wattpad, btw. Also, please leave comments! I really want feedback! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! NO FLAMES! IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC!
> 
> Bai!
> 
> Sam :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Percy Jackson series

Hiya!

My name is Audenzia! Audenzia Blazen to be exact! But y'all can call me Zia.

I'm a daughter of Hermes. Yeah, that's right. The Greek god of thieves, merchants, gambling, speed, agility, and a gazillion other awesome things is my dad. Yep, I'm a demigod. 

But... my mom's a witch (both literally and figuratively), so I'm also a witch! (For the muggles reading this, no, I do not have green skin and warts. That would be my mom. She has warts naturally and green skin right now because I put green dye in her soap when I snuck into her flat before leaving for the train.) 

So that makes me a... demi-witch! Dun. Dun! DUUUUUUUN!!!!!

A little bit about my mom. She's, well... not the greatest mother in the world. I lived at Camp Half-Blood for two years and this summer, I came by to visit her, and turns out, she completely forgot she even had a daughter in the first place! What a lovely mother she is! I should get her one of those mugs that say 'World's Greatest Mom!' on the cover. NOT. Her job is Aurologist; a person who studies auras. Her job doesn't pay much that way. I honestly can't believe she quit her amazing job in America and moved us to England for this job of all things! Before I started living at Camp (I've been going to camp for the summer since I was seven), she wouldn't do anything for me. She wouldn't buy me clothes or food, heck, she didn't even buy me a bed! I made my living by stealing and gambling. It worked out very well! I got a full meal, nice clothes, a bed, everything a ten-year-old needed. Yes, I was gambling at the age of ten. Don't judge me! 

But then, my mom got a boyfriend, Shane. He was awful! He was extremely cruel and would always find some way to insult me. He never actually hit me (yet) but the verbal abuse sucked. He would do it in front of my mom too, yet she never stopped him. Just sat back and watched like we were a mildly interesting TV show. Then, my mom decided that we would be moving into Shane's flat since she is really clingy. I put up with it until I was thirteen. I was about to enter my fourth year at Hogwarts. Shane came stumbling into our flat really drunk and punched me in the stomach and the face. He broke my jaw. With tears in my eyes, I Floo- Traveled to Camp Half-Blood after grabbing some things and I've stayed there ever since. Camp Half-Blood is definitely more of a home than anywhere that I was living with my mom. 

So, yeah. There's some of my tragic backstory you all were probably dying to hear. Every hero has one. 

My story begins on a Tuesday, September 1st, at Kings Cross Station. I had already grabbed a cart- I mean trolley (Brits give things the weirdest names!)- and I lug all of my luggage onto it. Then, I decided to put my plan into action. Over the summer, I had a random shower thought. Or was it a toilet thought since I was peeing at the time...? Ya know what! I don't care! The toilet thought was WHAT IF... I keep my eyes open when passing through the barrier to get to Platform 9 3/4? I'm pretty sure every closes their eyes on instinct when running at a very solid looking wall. I know I have. So, I thought, why not keep them open? What would I see?

I see the wall come into sight and I race towards it. I have to stop though, quickly too; my tires give a loud screech when I stop them so suddenly because if I hadn't, I would have run over this old lady with a big feathery hat and a Yorkie. The old lady gives me a look that says What the Hades is wrong with you?! and I open my mouth to apologize, but a familiar voice that brings back so many bad memories from years at Hogwarts interrupts me with a drawling tone. 

"Still trying to wreak havoc and destruction on everything you see, loser?" 

I wince. Sirius Black. The womanizer. The player. My bully. The guy that every girl wants. Yes, I can see why people have a crush on him, with his shaggy black hair, and stormy grey eyes that always held a hint of sadness that spiked every girl's interest. But I will never have a crush on him with the way he and his friends treat me. 

I immediately plaster on my 'mask' (a shy, timid, stuttery girl with no friends), and put on a thick, amazing British accent. I should get Oscar for my acting. I turn around timidly. "H-hey, B-Black," I stutter, noticing his best friend behind him, who just so happens to look like he is trying to kill me with his eyes. I suppress a snort. A kitten is more intimidating than him. "P-Potter. H-How are you chaps doing?"

Potter sneers. "We were doing great until we saw you."

I smile weakly. What? I didn't know how to respond to that in a shy manner! 

"Well, Minger," Black says as I cringe at their nickname for me, "If you don't mind, we are going to go through the barrier now. But we won't be running over innocent old ladies with their dogs, unlike you."

I blush in embarrassment. Black struts past me haughtily, making sure to shove me roughly in the shoulder with his own leather-clad shoulder as he walks past. Potter follows him, glaring at me the entire time. 

I roll my eyes on the inside. 'Of course. Can't go twenty minutes without hurting me whether it be mentally emotionally, or physically,' I sigh, 'Oh, well. Gotta keep up my cover as the shy Slytherin girl with no friends. And if I have to get bullied by the Marauders, even if their bullying is completely reasonless, then so be it. Besides,' I smirk to myself, 'I could beat them up anytime I want and keep them in the hospital wing for a week.' 

Cheered up by that lovely thought, I turn back to the task at hand. Go through the barrier with my eyes open. I grab hold of the cart trolley and look around to see if anyone was watching me. My eyes rest on the feathery lady with the Yorkie. She looks like an old, wrinkled, flamingo that is losing quite a bit of feathers in her old age. She keeps glancing back at me apprehensively while she waits for her train, probably trying to see if I'm gonna come over to her to flatten her like a pancake again. I raise my hand cheerily at her and grin a smile that puts the Cheshire Cat to shame. She blanches slightly and quickly gets onto her train. 

I snicker. I love scaring people. Even if most of the time it's completely unintentional. Most of the Slytherins think I'm as barmy as Dumbledore. Aaaand I just used British slang. England's really rubbin' off on me... As for the Slytherins thinking that I'm crazy even though I have a 'mask' to keep up, I just show a little bit of my true self around them (only in the common room of course). What? I gotta have gambling matches with someone during school, otherwise, I would go insane! Although, I'm pretty sure I'm already halfway there. I've been spending too much time with Dumbledore and Xenophilius Lovegood... 

I finish looking around the station to see if anyone else is watching me. Nope. Okay. Here it goes. I zoom towards the brick wall at full speed. I close my eyes to brace for impact. 'No, you idiot! Keep them open!' I force my eyes open at the last second and run straight through the barrier. 

Bright colors are everywhere! They are swirling around me like visible wind! I feel as if I just walked into a kaleidoscope. A breeze ruffles my clothes and hair. A burst of purple light that blinds me comes rushing towards me and I come racing out of the barrier! Oh, Gods, I can't see! That was a really bright light! But it was soooo cool! I finally did it, even if I am temporarily blind because of it. At least, I hope it's temporary... 

I realize I'm still running, so I try to stop. It doesn't work so well. I ram into something. I think it's a wall! But the walls don't have leather... Maybe an elephant? I crash down onto my butt, but someone falls on top of me, pushing me down completely. Nope. Not an elephant. Although they weigh enough to be one! I'm pretty sure it's a guy; no girl has a body like that besides Clarisse, and I can feel his hot, minty breath on my neck. I groan loudly. 'Holy Hera, that was a painful fall! What'd this dude eat for breakfast? Concrete?!' 

"Excuse me," snarls a familiar voice, "What did you just say about me, Blazen?" My vision clears, just some black spots here and there. I gulp when I realize that Sirius freaking Black is the one lying on top of me. Then, I realize what he just asked me. 

I feel the blood drain out of my face. 'Oh, no, did I say that out loud?'

"Yes. Yes, you did," Black seethes. "Now can you get your fat body off me, freak?" He snaps. I frown. I'm not on him. He is on me! Then, his insult registers in my mind. 

'Hey,' I protest whinily in my head, 'I'm not fat! It's just my awesomeness swelling up inside me!' 

Black grins as he climbs off of me. "Never knew you had a sense of humor, Minger. What's next, you gonna put down those books and come to a party?" 

'Holy mother of Zeus, I said that out loud too, didn't I?' 

"Yep."

'Schist, why does my mouth have no filter?!?!?!' 

Black snorts as I scramble off the ground to pick things up that fell off my trolley. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he also heard that thought come out of my big mouth. I sigh quietly. I just completely blew my cover! And in front of one of the worst people, too! On the upside, I did it in a beautiful British accent, so no one still knows that I'm really American. 

Putting back on my mask, I say in a trembling voice while staring at the floor, "P-please, Black, p-please l-leave me alone... I-I'm s-sorry for ru-running into y-you. It was an accident, I swear..." My voice trails off in a whisper as I peer through my lashes up at him. Can someone give me a round of applause for my acting skills, please? 

Black smirks cruelly. "I think you need to be taught a lesson personally by the Marauders." He grins wickedly when he sees my lip quiver. "See you at school," Black says, winking at me as he struts past. 

I grumble under my breath. Looks like I'm getting beat up after the feast. I honestly have no idea why the Marauders bully me. I never really did anything to them. At least, I don't remember doing anything to them... The only reasons I can think of for them to bully me is because I'm a Slytherin, I have horrible, baggy, worn clothes, and I guess I'm just an easy target.

All the houses think that we Slytherins are dark. Most of us aren't. We just have a different sense of humor than most and we're just really misunderstood. It's people like Voldemort and his followers that give us such a bad reputation. I bet people would like Slytherins more if they found out Merlin himself was in Slytherin.

I'm an easy target because... well, you've seen how I act around others. I don't even need to explain it.

And the baggy clothes! Now that I get. I have to wear these clothes to hide my lean and toned muscles from everyone. If anyone realizes I'm not as weak as I seem, a lot of questions will be raised. Why don't I defend myself? Why don't I beat up the Marauders since I'm strong enough to do it? Many people, especially the Marauders, would be very confuzzled. This sadly means that I am not allowed to wear the clothes I usually wear except during breaks. I honestly want to cry every time I look at these hideous clothes I have to wear. Or puke on them. Then, that would give me an excuse not to wear them! ...I just realized how much I sound like an Aphrodite kid... Connor and Travis would be dying of laughter if they could hear me right now! I'd never hear the end of it! Note To Self: Don't mention this incident to any one of my siblings. 

After I finish loading all my junk onto the train, I take my green backpack with pink flowers (I wanted to bring my other one, but I'm pretty sure that a leather backpack with spikes would clash horribly with my 'personality' at school), and I go off to find a compartment, trying not to trip on my baggy pants that fall past my ankles. 

I pass each compartment, wondering which one I should sit in. 

Lily Evans and her friends... Gods, no! She's hated me since that... um... incident in the second year of Hogwarts.

Xenophilius Lovegood... Nah, as awesome as he is, he would just blabber on about Wrackspurts and Nargles the whole time and I want to sleep.

Alice and Frank... No, they don't like me since I'm a Slytherin and they would just snog the whole time anyway. I don't want to hear that the whole ride.

Lucius Malfoy and the other Mini-Death Eaters... Nope. They've hated me since I won the 600 galleons in that gambling tournament in the common room last December.

The Marauders... HOLY HEPHAESTUS, NO! THEY ARE STARING AT ME LIKE A PACK OF HELLHOUNDS RIGHT NOW AS I WALK PAST! I make sure to find a compartment faaaar away from them.

A group of firsties... No. Just no. 

'Ooooh, an empty compartment,' I think gleefully, 'Nice!' 

I walk in and plop down on a soft, cushioned bench. I pull out a book, a pranking book to be exact (Don't worry it's charmed to look like Hogwarts: A History to others), and after some digging, I find my glasses. My glasses are super cool looking and are charmed to help with my dyslexia. I also charmed them to be unbreakable, because the Marauders kept breaking them every time they beat me up. I put on my black-framed glasses and stretch out like a cat on the soft bench. 

The Hogwarts Express jolts as it starts to take off, right when the clock chimes eleven o'clock. I can hear parents screaming goodbyes to their children and their kids screaming right back. 

I stare at the ceiling wistfully, The Magical Manuel to Mischief Making by Patrick Zonko laying open on my chest. 'I wish Mom and I had a good relationship. But, no,' I scowl, 'We get a relationship so crappy, she forgot she even had a daughter. Oh, well. Ya can't have everything in life.' 

On the bright side, I'm off to Hogwarts! Sure I get beat up there every day and I have no friends, but I can see the castle again, and sleep in my warm four-poster bed, and I get to see the teachers again. Yes, I admit, I like the teachers. They are the only ones who know that I'm a demigod, so sometimes I rant to them about why my life sucks. I don't like the schoolwork though. With my few brain cells, ADHD and dyslexia, I don't do the best when it comes to schoolwork. Unless it's practical of course. I still do get pretty good grades though, somehow. I don't know. 

Sunlight streams in through the window suddenly and I realize we must finally be out of the station. The train is chugging off at full speed now. I can hear some first years in the next compartment chattering excitedly and cheering loudly when they realize that they are finally off to the school of their dreams. My ears perk up when I hear them mention the Sorting. When we get there I should tell them they have to wrestle a troll to get Sorted. That would be funny. 

I grin at the ceiling happily. "Hogwarts," I whisper to myself, "Here I come."


	2. My Heart Will Always Belong To You, Jamesie-Poo! *bats eyes flirtatiously*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- HAHAHAHA, I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I don’t know why it took so long for me to write, especially since it’s around two pages shorter than the last chapter. I’ve decided to write in the past tense instead of the present as I did in the first chapter since it’s easier.
> 
> Do y’all think I did well on writing James and Sirius? And James’ parents, of course. I think I got them into character well enough and if they are OOC anytime during this fic, then I deeply apologize. I’m a beginner and I’m only thirteen, so sorry if my writing sucks. 
> 
> Speaking of which, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HEARTS! And wow, that’s a lot of reads (at least, for me it is). Especially since this is my first fic, so I’m really happy. Thanks for the positive reviews! (Even though there was only two lol XD).
> 
> I’m thinking about making this take place in either the Battle of the Labyrinth or The Lost Hero. What do you guys think? BoA takes place in the summer, so we would have to go through the whole school year until Zia actually goes to Camp and the Marauders get serious about finding out who she is. The Lost Hero happens when Percy is taken sometime around the winter, correct? So, maybe around winter time, Zia could get an IM telling her to get to camp to help find Percy and she later goes on the quest with the trio and Festus? It would speed up the story. Let me know what you guys think I should do, although, personally I want The Lost Hero. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Sirius’ POV again and it will be his encounter with Zia and some friendly Marauders time on the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> Please, leave comments, heart my story, follow me, and I apologize to any of the British people reading this if I used any British words wrong in a sentence. 
> 
> Αντιο σας (That’s Greek for goodbye I think),
> 
> Sam :D
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the long author’s note and any grammar mistakes.

Sirius' POV (Third POV)- 

"-RION BLACK! ...PADFOOT! IF YOU DON't GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, WE WILL MISS THE TRAIN!" James Fleaumont Potter shouted at Sirius Orion Black while whacking him with a pillow, a blanket, anything he could get his hands on. Which included a heavy candelabra. 

Sirius shot out of his warm, soft bed and landed on the furry red carpet, his shin aching from getting beaten by a picture frame. "What do you mean we're gonna miss the train?!" Sirius screamed back at him.

Prongs glared at Sirius. "I mean you wouldn't wake up and now we're gonna be late!" 

Sirius hopped up off the floor and dragged James out of his bedroom along with his trunk. "Go put this is downstairs. I'll be right down!"

"Oh, sure, you will, Sirius," James grumbled as Sirius slammed the door in his face, "You haven't even done your hair yet, and that takes two hours." 

Sirius shrieked louder than any teenage girl to ever exist. "Oh, my Merlin! I haven't done my hair," He wailed dramatically, completely aware he had just repeated what Prongs said moments before, "I can't go to the station like this! What would people think of me?!" 

"They would probably wonder why a pig is walking on its hind legs and wearing Sirius Black's robes." A snarky voice answered him through the thick wooden door. 

"Shut up, you prat," Sirius growled back. 

Sirius zoomed towards the bathroom and attempted at doing his hair while brushing his teeth. It failed. Badly. He got toothpaste in his hair and had it running down his chin like drool. He sighed in frustration while wiping his face. You know what? Sirius could do his bathroom business after getting dressed.

He raced out of the bathroom and threw on some clothes he found in his dresser. The Animagus was wearing a white T-Shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, fingerless leather gloves, and his good ol' leather jacket. Along with a Gryffindor pendant of course. What? You guys know Sirius all about that house pride!

Sirius ran back into the bathroom and slathered his personally-made-just-for-him-and-no-one-else hair potions onto his flawless, pale hands and he rubbed them into his luscious black hair, massaging his scalp. Sirius cast about ten different spells on his hair to make it look messy but elegant and hot. (A/N- Since Sirius is at the Potter's, an all magical family, the Ministry won't be able to tell who is casting the spell.) Then, Sirius cast a Hot-Air Charm on his beautiful locks and ran a hand through them once it was all dry. Oh, yeah. Sirius looked hot. And it only took twenty minutes, unlike the two hours it usually takes! Sirius Orion Black deserved a pat on the back for all his hard effort. 

Sirius walked out of the bedroom and snatched up his wand, putting it into its dragon leather holster. He ran out into the hallway, ignoring the shouts of protest from the portraits to 'keep it down' and to 'stop running in the halls'. Sirius saw the banister that connected to the grand staircase come into his sight and he got prepared to slide down it. 

...Sirius grabbed a hold of the banister!

...He landed on his stomach and slid down the thick, smooth, cherry wood face first.

...He clung onto the railing like it was his lifeline. Which it was. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sirius screamed out of fear and excitement. James was standing at the end of the stairs. He turned around and his bespectacled hazel eyes widened. 

"What the-? Padfoot!" He screeched when he saw Sirius was less than ten feet away from crashing into him. 

"AAAAAHHHH- WHAOW!" Sirius screamed in pain as James and he landed in a crumpled heap on the wooden floor. 

There was a moment of aching silence. 

Suddenly, James groaned. "Now I know why they call it: Hard. Wood." 

Sirius made an uncomfortable little noise that was muffled because of James' shoulderblade pressing into his mouth. 

Prongs perked up. "Pads? You okay, mate?" He glanced down at Sirius concerned. Sirius faintly noticed in the back of his mind that James' glasses were crooked. But that was the least important thing on his mind right now. 

"Yur bloo'y nee iz pr'ssing in'o ma balvs!" Sirius' pained voice was muffled as he still hadn't removed his shoulderblade from Sirius' cheek. 

"Um... what? You know I don't speak the language Idiot." James chuckled.

'I'm pretty bloody sure you do, you twit!'

Sirius glared up at him, tears of agony shining in his eyes. James shifted, so now he was able to talk freely.

"I said, you gormless git, that YOUR BLOODY KNEE IS PRESSING INTO MY BALLS!" Sirius yelled all of this in a high pitched voice that rose higher and higher with each word he uttered. The voice sounded an awful lot like Sirius' little cousin's voice, Nymphadora Tonks. She's three years old in case you were wondering. 

James' eyes widened and he scrambled off of Padfoot. "Oh, Merlin, sorry, Pads, I didn't know!"

"S'fine." Sirius gritted his teeth.

"...That must have been one heck of an agonizing minute for you!" James blurted out while Sirius took deep breaths. 

Sirius raised an aristocratic eyebrow at him as he clambered to his feet after taking a moment to recover. "Gee, you think?" Sirius asked him sarcastically.

James sniffed. "No need to be so sarcastic, Padfoot." 

James' parents came running out into the hall with frantic expressions on their faces.

"Okay! Who's hurt this time?! First aid kit or St. Mungos?!" Euphemia Potter frenziedly asked the illegal Animagi while patting them down to see if they winced if she touched them in a certain spot. That way she'd know where they'd be hurt.

James and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Neither." The pranksters chorused. 

Fleaumont Potter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. I was not looking forward to telling the clerk at the front what was wrong with you this time. Remember last time?"

Everyone cringed. They didn't want to think about last time. It was too embarrassing. 

Mrs. Potter clapped her hands together. "Well, are we going to sit around like a bunch of lazy bums," James' eyes widened. He has never heard his mum use the word 'bum' (or any other much less mild language) because apparently, it was too 'unbecoming' for a lady to use such foul language, "or are we going to head to the station? We only have fifteen minutes until the train leaves, after all!" 

"We would have left by now, but Mr. I-Need-To-Look-Perfect-24/7 here," James jabbed his thumb at Sirius, "had to do his hair."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed, while Sirius pouted. 

"I swear," James exclaimed, "he loves his hair more than anything on this earth! Even me! His best friend!"

Sirius threw himself at James and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, please," Sirius laughed girlishly and said in a girly, high-pitched voice, "We all know that my heart will always belong to you, Jamesie-Poo!" Sirius, aka Hogwarts' resident Ladies Man, batted his stormy grey eyes flirtatiously at James. 

James rolled his eyes for what seems like the millionth time and tried to hide the grin that slowly making its way onto his face. 

James' mum and dad were practically rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard. 

Mr. Potter finished laughing and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Merlin's beard, I'm going to miss you two while you're away at Hogwarts. The house is going to be way too quiet without you rascals!" 

James grinned mischievously.

"We could send you Howlers if you want! That way, the manor will be loud and you will hear our charming voices every morning as an alarm clock!" James suggested, smirking, while he and Sirius picked up their trunks to get ready to Apparate. 

Mr. Potter chuckled fondly while Mrs. Potter looked horrified at the very thought. "I'd rather you not, James, but thank you for the offer." 

Sirius sighed loudly. "Oh, well, James. At least you tried." He shook his head in mock disappointment. 

James nodded solemnly.

Mr. Potter sniggered while Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes. (What is with people rolling their eyes today?!)

"Men," She muttered while latching onto the boy's arms, trying to fight the smile off her face, "Why do I put up with you three?" 

"Because you love us!" The three males chorused. 

"I guess that's a good reason!" She winked at them playfully as Mr. Potter grabbed hold of her arm, and without further ado, she Disapparated everyone and the boy's luggage out of the hall with a loud, echoing crack. 

The Potters and the Black heir Apparated into an alley next to Kings Cross Station. Mr. Potter shrunk the trunks and put a Disillusionment Charm on the owls and their cages. Once everything was situated, they headed down the street as fast as they could, which was no easy task for Mrs. Potter since she was wearing 5-inch heels. 

Once they were all in the ginormous train station, the adults pulled the boys aside to give them their goodbyes.

"Now, we won't be able to send you off on the Platform now this year, since I have to meet with Augusta Longbottom for tea in five minutes and your father has to go run some important errands for me." Mrs. Potter sniffed, trying to stop the tears from overflowing.

James grinned. "Honestly, Mum, we'll get on the Platform fine! And it's not like this is our seventh year! You'll get to do it again for one last time next year!" 

This sentence just made Mrs. Potter burst into tears and she swept a bewildered James into a tight hug. "Oh, my little baby boy is growing up too soon!" She wailed. James blushed a dark shade of red.

Mr. Potter nodded in agreement. "I feel so old right now!" 

James gave his father a strange look once he was released from his mother's surprisingly very strong arms. "Um... Dad? I don't know if you noticed but... you are old." 

"Thanks, James, I really appreciate that." 

Suddenly, Sirius sniggered.

"What's so funny, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Hehe... Oh, nothing, Prongs, just the fact that you're known as a 'little baby boy'. I think I'll be making that your new nickname!" Sirius laughed evilly.

James looked mortified, while Mr. Potter looked amused, and Mrs. Potter walked towards Sirius, her arms stretched out for a hug. 

"Oh, don't think you're getting away without a hug either, young man," Euphemia said, waggling her finger in Sirius' face as his expression morphed into terror, "I would like to get my final hugs from both of my sons, thank you very much." 

Sirius' heart warmed at the thought of Mrs. Potter thinking of him as her own son. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw James beam and Mr. Potter ruffle his hair, smiling at Euphemia and Sirius. 

Mrs. Potter engulfed Sirius into a giant, very tight, bear hug. She squeezed him so hard, he was pretty sure his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. 

James was quite sure he had heard some of Sirius' ribs crack from the pressure. He refrained himself from laughing even harder out loud than he already was in his mind when he saw that Mrs. Potter had picked Sirius up off the ground so he was floating about two inches off the ground. 

Sirius' face was turning a nice, lovely shade of puce. "Mrs. Potter," Sirius gasped for breath, "I might need to breathe." 

Mrs. Potter put him down, keeping her hands on his arms as she backed away to get a good look at Sirius while he gasped for air. 

The matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter frowned disapprovingly at Sirius. "What have I told you about calling me Mrs. Potter, Sirius?" She shook him, but only slightly.

"Call me Mum, for heaven's sake! We already treat you like our own son; your best friend, who is our son, is like your brother, and now you are living with us since you've run away from that wretched family! So, Sirius. You will be calling me Mum, okay?"

Sirius laughed wheezily. "Okay, Mrs. P-," He saw Euphemia's warning look and arched eyebrow and he quickly corrected himself, "Okay, Mum. I hear you. Can we go to the platform now? We have ten minutes until the train leaves." 

And with that, the two brothers-in-all-but-blood bade farewell to their parents (even though the Potters weren't Sirius real parents, he thought of them as such) and they hurried off to find the barrier for Platform 9 3/4.


	3. Sirius Lee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Wowzers, that was a long chapter! I really didn't expect it to be this long (9.5 pages) O_O. I will be setting this in The Lost Hero, btw. I'm really sorry for the grammar; I suck at it, like, a lot. Bear with me, guys. 
> 
> Whelp, I gotta go! I smell barbeque chicken and I'm starving. My stomach just decided to demonstrate a whale mating call as proof. 
> 
> Btw, I did not edit this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.
> 
> -Sam :)
> 
> PS- I just came back from dinner (that chicken was great) and my little sister decided to drink the pea juice out of the pot with a straw *barfs in a bucket*.

Sirius' POV (Third Person)-

James Potter and Sirius black ran off with their trolleys, leaving behind a sobbing Mrs. Potter and an amused Mr. Potter. As they ran excitedly towards Platform 9 3/4, they came to a sudden stop and their good mood evaporated like dew in the morning sun. The reason their good mood vanished into thin air was because of someone right in front of them.

Someone they hated.

Someone they bullied.

Someone who apparently ran over feathery old ladies and their dogs for a hobby.

Someone that was known as... 

Audenzia Blazen. 

James would always get an ugly look on his face whenever he saw her, talked about her, or heard about her through others. Sometimes Sirius would see a flash of fear in his best friend's hazel eyes when he saw the girl, but Sirius knew not to question it, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Audenzia Freaking Blazen. 

Sirius' eyes would always darken whenever he heard that name. That girl had caused his best friend to have mental breakdowns at times. Sirius never knew why. You see, Sirius didn't really care for the girl before he started bullying her. He didn't care for her in a good way though. Nope. Definitely a bad way. Anyways, before he and his friends started bullying her, Blazen was just another face in the halls. Another slimy snake in Slytherin. She had no friends. No one paid attention to her, so why should Sirius? 

Sirius thought back to the day the Marauders decided to bully the horribly dressed girl. 

*Flashback*

The summer that Second Year was going to start, everything changed. James and his family had gone to America to visit some relatives. New York City to be exact. Sirius was pretty jealous when he learned that. Especially when he realized he wouldn't be able to owl James since he was so far away, which meant that the only people he had to spend time with were his awful, racist, Pureblood bigoted family. 

James came back perfectly normal-looking and was acting like his arrogant, prankster self. But when the two climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, they ran into her. James immediately started shaking and his eyes were wide with hate and a whole bunch of fear. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to hex her and scream at her or run away crying out of terror. Blazen never looked more confused and Sirius was pretty sure he looked the same way. When he found James with their other best friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James had sat them all down and told them that they needed to make Audenzia Blazen's life as miserable and as painful as possible. Apparently, she had done something that could not be forgiven. James said she needed to pay the price for what she did.

Sirius was confused but didn't question it. It was obvious that Blazen had done something horrible and bullying her was what she deserved. So, he agreed.

Peter jumped at the opportunity. He wanted to impress James and Sirius and he always liked it when someone looked at him in fear instead of the other way around (which didn't happen often, believe me). It made him feel powerful and superior, so why would he have refused?

Remus was highly apprehensive, and he hated bullying people, but he didn't want to lose his best friends, especially when they just found out about his furry little problem only a couple of months ago. He agreed but said he wouldn't do anything to her and would just look the other way when they did that. 

James had sighed when he heard that but he knew he could not change the young werewolf's mind. 

And thus began the infamous Marauders bullying a shy, friendless Slytherin by the name of Audenzia Blazen. 

*End of Flashback*

Sirius snapped out of his little flashback when he heard the loud screech of Blazen's tires on the trolley against the smooth grey granite. Sirius saw James wince. Sirius knew that James hated sounds like that. Sirius glared at the girl's back even more than he already was. She was already causing things to go bad and they weren't even at Hogwarts yet (even if that was a really tiny thing to get mad over but Sirius didn't care)! Sirius could see James' hands start to tremble, only slightly though. You had to look close enough to see it. Sirius knew this was just for being near the Snake. Sirius hated seeing his best friend- his brother- like this! If only he could just tell Sirius what happened that summer! Then Sirius might be able to help him more!

The feathery flamingo lady with her dog had shot a look at Blazen that said What is the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock is wrong with you, you crazy teenager?! Sirius couldn't blame her. Blazen almost did make her as flat as a new piece of parchment after all!

Sirius' blood started boiling as he thought about what Blazen had done to James (and that old lady), so he couldn't help but sneer, "Still trying to wreak havoc and destruction on everything you see, loser?" 

Sirius saw Blazen tense noticeably and her hands started to tremble. Sirius couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. 'Looks like we did accomplish our goal! Make her suffer as James suffered! She even shakes like him!' Sirius glanced over at James to see if he noticed this but he obviously didn't since it looked like he was trying to make Blazen's head explode and kill her if he glared at it hard enough. 

'It wouldn't be a total loss...' Sirius mused and his eyes widened once he realized what he said. 'Oh, my God, why did I think that?! I may hate the girl but I don't want her dead!' 

Blazen turned around timidly, still trembling slightly. "H-hey, B-Black," she stuttered, her eyes widening slightly when she saw James glaring at her like she just killed his puppy (Sirius swore he saw a glimmer of amusement in her pretty hazel eyes but it quickly disappeared), "P-Potter. H-How are you chaps doing?"

James immediately dropped the slight fear from his hateful, angry face, that way it was only angry and hateful, and growled, "We were doing great until we saw you."

Blazen just flinched slightly at that and gave a small, weak smile.

Sirius wanted to hex her for even smiling at his best friend (yes, he was being slightly overprotective of James but whatever). But alas, he couldn't since there were so many Muggles around so he settled for some verbal abuse instead. 

"Well, Minger," Sirius said, smirking as he saw Blazen cringe at the nickname, "If you don't mind, we are going to go through the barrier now. But we won't be running over innocent old ladies with their dogs, unlike you." 

Blazen turned bright red. Sirius strutted past her haughtily, making sure to shove her roughly in her black sweatshirt clad shoulder with his own shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius could see her expression of hurt and worry as she watched him and James walk away. Sirius noticed James glaring at her still. 

Deep down, Sirius felt a slight twinge of sympathy for the girl. He always felt sympathy for her after they made fun of her and he saw her expression or when they beat her up to the point she was unconscious and he saw her in that crumpled position on the cold stone floor, her face covered in bruises and blood. 

But that sympathy always disappeared when he remembered what she had done to James. Yet he knew it would come back the next time he saw her. He always just tried to push the sympathy down and make the hate rise so that seemed to be the only thing there. 

Shaking his head to rid him of his thoughts, Sirius looked around in surprise. 'Hold up! When did I go through the barrier?' He mentally shrugged to himself. He probably just zoned out while doing it and his body went autopilot for a moment. James grabbed him by his elbow to get his attention.

"Mate, I'm gonna take the luggage to put it on on the train, okay? Meet me and the rest of the Marauders in our usual compartment!"

James raced off, leaving Sirius with his mouth forming the question: "Are you okay, mate?" 

Sirius shook his head fondly in the direction James ran off to with the luggage and was getting ready to start walking to the train when something- or should I say someone- collided into his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He turned around to help them- or scream at them to watch where they're going; he hadn't decided yet- but ended up tripping over a trolley wheel and fell straight on top of that person. 

'Merlin, that was embarrassing, that was,' Sirius grumbled in his head, 'Who the heck did I fall onto?' Sirius couldn't see their face, considering his face was buried in that person's neck. In the back of his mind, a voice was talking loudly about how amazing that person smelled! Was that vanilla? And peppermint? And- holy mother of Merlin- they smelled like Filibuster's Fireworks, the kind you can only find at Zonko's and Gambol and Japes. So this person was a prankster then! Sirius was sure that they would get along splendidly then, and he would probably forgive them for body-slamming him onto the stone floor! 

All of these thoughts were racing through his mind and how he couldn't wait to meet a fellow prankster! That is until he heard that person groan loudly. Sirius froze. He recognized that groan! It was the same groan he'd hear every time he helped beat her up! No... It couldn't be! Why would she smell like a pranking product of all things?! 

Then, she spoke. And she didn't stutter! What she said shocked him to his magical core. 

"HOLY HERA, that was a painful fall! What'd this dude eat for breakfast? Concrete?!" She exclaimed loudly. 

To say Sirius was surprised was an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted! 'Blazen has wit? And a backbone? And an outside voice? Since when?!' 

Blazen's insult clicked in his mind and he frowned deeply, a look that did not suit him in the slightest.

"Excuse me," Sirius snarled, "What did you just say about me, Blazen?"

Sirius watched as she blinked rapidly, squinting as she looked up at him. When she finally realized who Sirius was- 'Took her long enough.' Sirius rolled his eyes- her eyes widened and she gulped quietly. Sirius continued glowering at her, waiting for an answer. She looked confused for a moment and then realization crept into her pretty hazel orbs. Sirius watched as the blood seemed to drain out of her face.

"Oh, no, did I say that out loud?" She whispered loudly, seemingly to herself. Sirius raised an eyebrow and glared even harder. 

"Yes. Yes, you did," Sirius seethed. "Now can you get your fat body off me, freak?" He snapped. Blazen furrowed her eyebrows. 

She got a rather pouty look on her face- something Sirius has never seen on her before- and whined, "Hey," she protested, "I'm not fat! It's just my awesomeness swelling up inside me!"

Sirius almost fell off Blazen in shock. 'She... she just said something funny!' Sirius gaped at her, all while struggling trying not to burst out laughing as he climbed off her. What? It was funny!

Sirius reluctantly grinned at her. "Never knew you had a sense of humor, Minger. What's next, you gonna put down those books and come to a party?" 

Blazen stared at him, seeming to be in a horrified trance. "Holy mother of Zeus, I said that out loud too, didn't I?"

"Yep." Sirius was trying really hard not to laugh right then. Who knew Blazen actually knew what humor was? NOT HIM, THAT'S FOR SURE!

"Schist, why does my mouth have no filter?!?!?!" She wailed as she smacked her forehead with her palm multiple times. 

Sirius couldn't hold back any longer and snorted. Loudly. He watched as Blazen scrambled off the ground to grab her things that had fallen off her trolley. He looked her up and down, disgust for the clothes she was wearing barely peeking through his face. An oversized black sweatshirt and baggy ripped jeans. Some worn-out white shoes and unbrushed hair. 'Good grief, her wardrobe's sad.' Sirius thought. 

Sirius heard her sigh quietly, staring miserably at the stone floor and she stood up and walked over to him, keeping her eyes on the stone floor. 

She fidgeted with the strings on her sweatshirt, avoiding his cold grey eyes with her own, and said in a small, shaky voice, "P-please, Black, p-please l-leave me alone... I-I'm s-sorry for ru-running into y-you. It was an accident, I swear..." She peered through her lashes up at him. 

Sirius wanted to throw his hands into the air and scream: AND WE'RE BACK TO STUTTERING! Sirius looked down at her and felt the familiar feeling of pity creeping up his throat. He swallowed it down and smirked cruelly at her. If James found out he was actually being nice to his enemy, it's Goodbye, Padfoot, hello new Marauder! Yeah... no thanks. "I think you need to be taught a lesson personally by the Marauders." Sirius grinned wickedly when he saw Blazen's lip quiver. "See you at school," Sirius said, winking at the Slytherin as he strutted past. 

Sirius climbed onto the train and went to look for his best friends. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He found his usual compartment and barged into it, flipped his hair dramatically, and said in a loud theatrical voice, "THE PARTY IS HERE AT LAST!" He very effectively gave them all a heart attack. 

"PADFOOT," Remus shrieked angrily, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DIE BEFORE I COME OF AGE?!" He clutched his chest, his amber eyes staring at Sirius completely scandalized. He got up and grabbed a book, wacking it over Sirius' head. 

"Ow, Moony," Sirius yelped. "That hurt!" 

Remus smiled sweetly at him. "Now you know how my ears feel every time I hear you sing in the shower." 

James and Peter were watching them like they usually watch Quidditch. On the edge of their seats with their eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. Sirius gaped at Remus. Remus just simply smirked back at him as he sat back down with his book. Huffing slightly, Sirius plopped down onto the seat next to James. The train started taking off and they all cheered with the first years. 

In the next few hours, the Marauders spent time eating candy and telling each other about their summers. Remus stayed home like usual and helped make potions with his mum. Peter went to Maine- "It's very nice up there, especially this time of year."- and the two other boys told their friends how Sirius had run away and was now living with James. The two boys were very proud and in awe of Sirius for doing that. 

It was quiet in the compartment at the moment as Sirius and Remus were playing chess, James was zoning out (no doubt thinking about his beloved Lilyflower) and Peter was eating Chocolate Frogs and looking at the cards. 

James turned abruptly towards his friends and said, "You know what I just realized? We don't know each other's middle names. Bit sad, isn't it?"

Remus tilted his head. "You know, Prongs," Remus said thoughtfully, "I never thought of that." Sirius and Peter nodded their agreement. 

"My middle name's John, just so you know," Remus added, "It's my father's name." 

"My name's Judas," Peter jumped in, making a face, "I hate that name."

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

"It means traitor," Peter explained. "Why my mother would name me that, I will never know." 

Sirius clapped his hand on Peter's shoulder and looked at him kindly. "You aren't a traitor, Pete, don't worry." Peter smiled at that and turned to James, asking him what his middle name was.

"Oh, it's um," James looked uncomfortable, "It's... Fleaumont." He looked highly embarrassed as the rest of the Marauders burst into giggles. 

"So, you're named after your father?" Sirius laughed. James nodded awkwardly. After a couple of minutes of laughing at James' embarrassment, the Marauders turned to Sirius. 

"Soooo... what's your middle name, Padfoot?" James asked curiously.

"Lee," Sirius answered confidently. There was silence and then James cracked up.

"Lee?" Remus asked critically. 

"Yep," Sirius answered with a big nod.

"You're lying," Remus said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

"What makes you think that he's lying, Moony?" Peter asked curiously. He seemed to be the only one to not get the joke. 

Remus turned to explain to Peter. "Because there is no way that Walburga Black named him Sirius Lee Black." Remus stated, "That woman has no funny bone. Never had one. Not ever." 

"It's still better than Orion though!" Sirius cried. "Admit it!" 

There was a moment of silence and Remus spoke with a small grin on his scarred face. "Okay, fine," he laughed. "Lee would be a pretty sick name for you, Pads." James chuckled along with Remus and Sirius. 

Peter spoke up with a confused expression stretched across his chubby cheeks. "Wait... so it's not Lee?" 

They all sighed collectively. "Oh, Wormtail," the teenage pranksters muttered. 

They all spent the next couple of minutes explaining to Peter that Sirius' middle name was not Lee, but in fact, Orion. They also spent time getting dressed for the feast. Sirius was the first one to finish getting dressed. He plucked a Chocolate Frog from the Sweet Pile and threw it into his mouth after taking out the card. He got Agrippa. Again. He had twelve of her. Ugh. 

As Sirius ate his Chocolate Frog, his eyes wandered to where Peter was having trouble getting his shirt over his head and Remus and James were helping him. He watched his friends fondly and went over to help them as they neared the station.

All the boys smiled as they stepped off the train and onto the platform.

The Marauders were together again at last.


	4. You Are An Uneducated Peanut, I Hope You Know That

Zia's POV (First Person)-

As I climbed off the Hogwarts Express, I took a deep breath of fresh air gratefully. Some kid in the compartment next to mine had farted- really loudly, I might add- about twenty minutes before we got to Hogwarts, and the smell had floated into my compartment and decided to make it its new home. Dang, that thing stank! I felt kinda bad for the dude though. His friends immediately got up and left and I could practically feel his embarrassment through the wall. He really should've just owned his fart when he did decide to cut the cheese. He could've turned it into a funny situation!

One time, at camp, I farted really loudly when we (all the cabins) were doing a footrace (The Hermes cabin won obviously) and as soon as I did it, I was so embarrassed because they all looked at me but I immediately just took off racing a millisecond later screaming at the top of my lungs: "JET POWER!!!" Not exactly my proudest moment but it made everyone laugh. I was teased mercilessly for a week afterward though. I just have to thank the gods that no one gave me a nickname for that. I really didn't want to be known as "Bean Blower Blast" or "Backdoor Trumpet Blazen" for the rest of my life (which might not be that long since I'm a demigod). That would be so embarrassing. 

As I walked to the carriages I noticed the Marauders shoving each other around and laughing loudly. I smiled softly as I watched them. I wished I had friends like that at Hogwarts. At Camp Half-Blood, I had amazing friends. I loved them more than life itself. But at Hogwarts, it was completely the opposite. The Marauders looked so happy and carefree. Lucky ducks. I noticed that Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were there.

Remus was a very kind and smart person. A little bit of a coward though. He never stopped the Marauders from bullying others... and me. He just stood back and watched on in pity and if he did put an end to the bullying, that was only because a teacher was coming. He wasn't bad looking either. He had golden-brown hair, amber eyes, and scars covering him. He thought they made him look ugly. The girls thought they made him look hot. He's bookish and quiet and the "innocent" one in their little group. I knew he wasn't. He was the mastermind behind all their pranks. I had pulled enough pranks and watched all the Marauder's body language long enough to know this. Without him, Black and Potter would never have gotten past their first prank without getting caught on accident (sometimes they would get caught on purpose). 

Peter was... well, he was more of a follower than anything. Not exactly the smartest. Most definitely a coward. He was pretty... nice..., except for the fact that he adored bullying me. I think it made him feel superior and tough, something that he wasn't at all. He always made me very uncomfortable for some reason. I just found him creepy and I didn't know why. Peter used to be pretty fat, but it seemed he shaved off some pounds in the summer. He was now a healthy weight, his blond hair had a new cut, his watery, plain blue eyes were the same, as was his face minus the baby fat. Every time I saw his face, I thought of a rat. Not very nice of me but I only spoke the truth. The Marauders loved Peter, however, and always defended him when someone made fun of him. I respected them for that. 

Potter caught me looking at them as we walked towards the carriages and gave me a dirty look. He nudged Black next to him without taking his eyes off me and whispered to him. Lupin and Pettigrew walked on happily, utterly oblivious to what was going on behind them. Black snapped his head towards mine and our eyes met. The two boys narrowed their- I'm not gonna lie- beautiful eyes at me, and I just simply stared right back at them, my hazel eyes unblinking. Their eyes became questioning when they saw that I was not going to look away and blush like usual. I merely just cocked an eyebrow at them and continued walking, leaving behind two idiots staring at me in shock. 

I climbed into a carriage that was thankfully empty, and dread covered me as I realized what I had just done. They probably saw that as a challenge and now I'm going to get an extra black eye when they attack me soon. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples in exasperation. 'Really, Zia?' I thought to myself. 'Your Gryffindor side is coming out again!' Yeah, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor or Slytherin, but Slytherin took over in the end. On the bright side of this whole situation, I did show them that I do have at least some backbone. Although, I am pretty sure I showed Black that back at the station. 

The carriage started taking off and I peered through the small window above the seat in front of me to see the thestrals. I love the thestrals. They're so sweet and misunderstood, all because people think they are dark, just because they are an "omen of death". Me and every other Slytherin relate to that pretty well (except for the ones who actually are evil). I've seen so many deaths in my life, it's scary. I've killed hundreds of monsters, fought and killed demigods that were once my friends, and I watched in tears as my big brother, Luke, stabbed himself with Annabeth's dagger to end the war. Yep. I have seen a lot of deaths. Yet, I still loved the thestrals, even if they did remind me of all my childhood friends and family getting slaughtered. They're just too sweet to hate. I sometimes sneaked into the Forbidden Forest with Xenophilius Lovegood to feed them some meat if the Marauders were getting to be too much to handle. That was always fun. 

The carriage came to a sudden stop and jolted out of my seat onto the floor. "Ow," I muttered. "Why do floors even exist? They only seem to want to cause me pain." I stumbled to my feet and dusted myself off. 'Are we already at the castle?' I climbed out of the carriage, making sure to pat the thestral's head when I passed it. Some people passing me gave me weirded-out looks that asked, 'Why are you petting air?' I avoided their eyes as I trekked the path to the school.

I looked up in awe as I entered the castle. 'I've seen this a million times and it never ceases to amaze me,' I thought. 'Annabeth would go nuts over the architecture.' I laughed quietly to myself as I thought of the daughter of Athena, aka, one of my closest friends. I missed her and everyone else already. Especially my best friend, Katie Gardner, and my brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll. I have made it my mission in life to get Travis and Katie together! 

'I WILL BE THE CAUSE OF TRATIE EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!' I vowed to myself, a fierce expression on my face. A couple of second years edged away from me warily when they saw my face. I glanced at them apologetically and walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. I sat by Regulus Black since he was the nicest of all my allies.

Yes, I said allies. All Slytherins have allies, and they will only consider their allies their friends once they trust them completely. I don't trust any of them. Hence, why I don't have any friends in Slytherin, just allies. It's good to have connections with wealthy people like the Malfoys- although, Malfoy might not be my ally anymore. I did win against him in that gambling tournament and took his 600 galleons. Oh, well. We'll just have to wait and see. Regulus gave me a brief smile and went back to his conversation with Rabastan.

I sighed. "Guess it's back to being ignored for ten months. What fun!" I grumbled under my breath. I looked around the Hall. Every table was filled with happy students asking each other about their summers. The Marauders were all huddled together in their normal spot, every now and then I would catch them looking at me. Potter looked suspicious, Black looked curious, Remus looked like he was thinking hard while staring intently at me, and Peter just sat there looking gobsmacked. Hehe. Gobsmacked. I love that word. No doubt, they were talking about me. I bet Black was telling them about the incident at the train station too. Either that or they were plotting the best way to beat me up after the feast. I wouldn't put it past them. 

I looked at Dumbledore and he nodded to me, his eyes twinkling. I knew what that meant. I was to go to his office once everyone was asleep so we could discuss what I had to do this year, besides protecting Hogwarts of course. 

The Great Hall's doors opened with a bang and Minnie- Oh, I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall- trooped inside with the rest of the terrified first years. I perked up when they stopped right beside the Slytherin table. A wicked grin spread across my face and I looked around to see if anyone was watching me or listening. I leaned towards a group of first-years who were talking about how they might be Sorted. I tapped a girl on her shoulder. She turned around and stared with the rest of her friends questionably.

I shook my head sympathetically. "Merlin, I feel bad for you guys. I don't think you're prepared for what's about to happen."

They all leaned towards me. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?" They asked me frantically. 

I glanced around nervously. "Well," I said, my voice laced with pity, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, so you didn't hear it from me, but the way you guys have to be Sorted is..."

The kiddies leaned forward. "Yes?" They breathed, their eyes wide with fear and anticipation. 

I took a deep breath. "You guys have to fight a troll to be Sorted." Their reaction was just what I wanted. One girl shrieked, another girl fainted, everyone was pale with worry, and I'm pretty sure some of them peed their pants.

I shook my head sorrowly. "I'm so sorry, guys. In my Sorting, we had to fight the giant squid. I still have scars!" 

The eleven-year-olds wailed.

Professor Minnie walked up to the front of the school with the Sorting Hat behind her back and said, "The Sorting will now begin." The firsties were shaking so hard as they all lined up in front of the stool. I leaned back with a satisfied smirk on my face. My work here was done. I admit it was pretty mean, but the opportunity was too good to resist. 

Minnie called out the first name to be Sorted. "Abercrombie, Jacob!" A pale boy stumbled up to the Sorting Hat and it was placed over his head, slipping over his ears. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat roared. The Ravenclaws cheered happily. I could faintly hear Jacob asking Minnie where the troll was. Minnie looked around until her eyes landed on me and her eyes narrowed into slits. I just tipped an imaginary hat to her and turned back to watch the Sorting.

A/N- I'm skipping the entire ceremony and feast because I'm a lazy potato and I just want this chapter to be over. 

"Mudbloods must die," I said to the wall, not liking the new Slytherin common room password whatsoever. I walked in once the wall opened for me, and tried to walk across the common room without getting called out. It failed.

"Hey, Blazen! Fancy a game?" Lucius Malfoy yelled at me, holding some cards for poker. Huh. Guess he was still my ally after all. 

"So much for stealth," I muttered. I whirled around and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Sorry, Malfoy, I can't," I yelled back at him. His face seemed to fall a bit. I wonder why? 

"Oh," a crestfallen look appeared on his face, something that didn't happen often, but then he straightened his posture and plastered his usual blank expression back on, "Why ever not?" 

I gave a sigh. "Because Malfoy," I yelled back at him while walking backwards up the stairs, "I have a date tonight!"

He frowned. "With whom?" A tone appeared in his voice that I couldn't quite place.

I grinned. "My bed! We're totally gonna sleep together!" He rolled his eyes as I ran up the stairs. I didn't catch the look of relief on his face though. 

I burst through my dorm door, startling my dorm mates. "Hello, people who hate me, yet are still my allies!" 

They all rolled their eyes at me and turned their backs to me. "You girls are no fun," I pouted as I went to grab my pajamas from my trunk.

I walked over to the bathroom with all my necessities and went inside. I put on onesie- yes, onesie. A pink unicorn to be exact- and I then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed a brush and brushed out all my curls. I looked at my wand, hesitating, but finally came to a decision. I grabbed my wand and cast a straightening charm on it. I looked in the mirror. Wow. I almost forgot what I look like with straight hair. I haven't had it since I was twelve after all. I... I like it. I like it a lot! Too bad it's gonna be curly again in about two weeks once the charm wears off. I smile at myself in the mirror. 

"Lookin' good, Blazen." I winked at myself and strutted like a model out of the bathroom. I climbed into my bed and was about to grab the hangings, when one of my roommates, Narcissa Black, spoke up in that obnoxious voice of hers. 

"I can totally see why your father left you, Blazen. I mean, look at you! I would be ashamed too if my daughter looked like she was part ogre." She smirked when I gritted my teeth.

She knew that my dad "abandoning me" was a sore topic for me. Gods, I hated her. She was always trying to make my life more miserable than it already was, just because I'm allied with Malfoy and she's been in love with him since she was five, while he doesn't give two craps about her. 

I sneered back at her. "Gurl, puh-lease. I am quite certain that 90% of your "beauty" could be wiped away with a Kle- handkerchief." I almost said Kleenex but then I remembered Kleenex is a Muggle thing, and everyone thinks I'm a Pureblood. 

She gasped, while Parkinson, Greengrass, and MacQuoid glared at me. "How-how dare you," she shrieked. "I am one of the daughters of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black; you will-" 

I held up my hand and roared, "SILENCE, YOU UNEDUCATED PEANUT!" They gaped at me. I smiled back at them. And just like that, the conversation was over. 

"We- we should go to sleep, girls," Parkinson muttered. They all murmured their agreement and climbed into bed. Greengrass peered over her comforter with a questioning look. "Blazen, aren't you going to sleep?" 

"Nope," I shook my head, popping the last syllable, "I just remembered I have to talk to Dumbledore about my schedule, and besides," I shrugged, "sleep is for the weak, ladies. Remember that." 

And with that, I sashayed my way out of the dorm, leaving behind some very disturbed roommates, my words of wisdom ringing in their ears.

As I walked out of the common room, I thought about what my mission might be this year. 'They're always really interesting. Hmmm... what will Dumbles do?' 

'Well, whatever it is, it will be good. I can handle this!' 

I smiled determinedly. 'Dumbledore's office, here I come!'


	5. *Spits Tea Out* You Want Me To WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I AM DONE! HALLELUJAH, PRAISE THE LORD, I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I have been working on this all day and now it's almost midnight. I managed to manipulate my mom into letting me stay up later than usual to finish this thing. I'm a very manipulative person sometimes. Oops. Guess that's part of the reason I'm in Slytherin? 
> 
> Ok, so I have great ideas for this story, some of them were given to me by readers and I plan to use them, but I need MORE. If you guys could PM me your ideas for the story and I think it's good enough and will fit the plot well, then I will try to put it into my story. BE WARNED! Your idea might not occur for a couple of chapters due to the plot. If you guys start to get worried that I won't put your idea in the story when I told you I would, don't worry, I'm still finding a place to put it in the plot. So yeah. PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO USE YOUR HEADCANONS AND WHATNOT IN MY STORY!
> 
> As you will see later, I have made Zia a major movie fanatic and fangirl, so there will be references. Let me know in the comments if you figure them out and I'll give you a shout-out! 
> 
> Whelp, I gotta go! 
> 
> Buh-bye!
> 
> -Sam ;)
> 
> P.S. I didn't edit this chapter. Oops.

I skipped excitedly to Dumbles' office, my bare feet slapping resoundingly throughout the dark, empty corridors. Oh, I couldn't wait for my mission! They're always pretty interesting! They help me focus on things other than the bullying. There will be the usual of course. Protect Hogwarts and kill the monsters that sneak onto the grounds, but every year, there is something new.

Last year, it was my job to try and recruit seventh years for the Order of the Phoenix. The year before that was to try and teach the teachers hand-to-hand combat for the upcoming war with Voldemort, because let's face it, if a wizard doesn't have a wand, they will die two seconds after the fights start. Rather sad, really.

My missions were always successful too. I recruited fifteen seventh years for the Order. Three of them were Slytherins! I was so proud of my House Mates.

As for the fighting, let's just say that Minnie can do a very good roundhouse kick now. And I got to beat up the professors I didn't like without getting in trouble, considering I was the one teaching them and not the other way around. It was a great way to pay them back for assigning four rolls of parchment on a weekend. Four rolls! 

I finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. I narrowed my eyes. The gargoyle. Of course! I need a password to get in! I drew myself up, about to tell the gargoyle the password when I realized something. 

I don't have a password. 

"Ah, Styx," I muttered. The sky rumbled outside. I glanced up. "Sorry," I whisper-shouted. 

"Okay," I thought out loud, "It's gonna be some type of candy... hmmm..." I started naming off every candy I knew. 

"Sugar Quills."

"Cockroach Cluster."

"Chocolate Frogs." 

I named about ten other wizarding candies.

The gargoyle didn't budge. "Oh, come on," I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. A thought whacked me in the head. 

"Well, duh," I muttered, face-palming at my stupidity. I looked the gargoyle in the eye confidently. "Lemon drops." 

The dam thing didn't move an inch! I fumed, and lost in my rage, I kicked the gargoyle out of frustration.

Big mistake. Especially since I wasn't wearing shoes.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Ohhhhh, that hurt!" I screamed "quietly". It took me a moment to recover, but I finally drew myself up again and started naming more candies. This time Muggle. 

"Kit-Kat." 

"Snickers?"

"Hershey's!"

"HUBBA BUBBA BUBBLE GUM?!" I asked hysterically. 

The gargoyle opened to reveal Dumbles' staircase to his office. I stared. How did Dumbledore even know what Hubba Bubba Bubble Gum was? It was a Muggle candy! What the Hades?

I walked up the stone steps quietly and raised my fist to knock on the wooden door. 

"Come in, Miss Audenzia. We have much to discuss." 

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't even knock on the door! Was he physic or something?

I walked in and narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, dropping the British accent and putting on my American one. "How did you know it was me?" 

He looked up at me merrily, his eyes twinkling. "Why, my dear," he chuckled, "I could hear you shouting all the way from downstairs. You have a thunderous voice for someone your age." 

I huffed at him playfully and plopped down in the cushioned chair in front of his desk, crossing my arms and draping my legs over the arm of the chair. "Oh, leave me alone, Dumbles. I have to have a loud voice if I'm shouting orders on the battlefield or for telling my brothers off for messing up another prank." 

He tilted his head. "I never said it wasn't a useful thing to have." 

I waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So! What's my mission for this year?" 

His eyes twinkled. "I'm getting to that Miss Audenzia. But before I tell you, I have a couple of questions to ask."

I sat up straight, swinging my legs off the chair. "Shoot." 

"First off," he bent down to retrieve something from under his desk, "would you care for a Lemon Drop?" He pulled out a big bowl of the sour, yellow sweets that he was so fond of. 

"No thanks, Dumbles," I laughed. "You know I don't like sour things." 

"Ah, yes, I keep forgetting that. If you'll excuse me for my old brain; it's not what it used to be." Dumbledore sighed. He put back down the bowl. 

I grinned at the old man. He smiled back at me. 

"Second off," he asked, "would you like some tea?"

I perked up. "Ooh, yeah! Do you have chamomile? I love chamomile!"

He chuckled. "Indeed I do, Miss Audenzia." He waved his wand and a tray full of delicious chamomile tea sat in front of me. I scooped up a cup and immediately took a sip. I sighed. 'Yum.' 

"Now that that's out of the way, I have another question before we turn to the important stuff." 

I raised my eyebrows at him, silently telling him to continue. 

"May I ask, my dear, what is that that you are wearing?" He questioned me as he looked me up and down. 

I glanced down at myself. "Oh, these? These are my pajamas!"

He leaned forward. "Really? I have never seen pajamas that looked like that. Where did you get them?" 

"I got them in America! They're called onesies. This is a unicorn onesie, obviously. Super comfortable. And look," I exclaimed, flipping my hood up to show the face, "it even as a hood!" 

He laughed. "I must get a pair of those! Why wizards say that Muggles aren't creative, I will never know."

I rolled my eyes. "I know right! Blood purity is so stupid." I winked at him. "Maybe over Christmas break I could buy you a pair and Owl them to you." 

Dumbles looked like Christmas had come early. "Please do! They look very fun to wear." 

I had a sudden flash of Dumbledore walking around the school singing Christmas songs while dressed in a purple dragon onesie and handing out Lemon Drops to surprised students. I blinked at him, trying to get that image out of my mind.

I grinned at him. "Will do, Dumbledore!" 

He waved his hand. "Oh, please, call me Albus. We've been working together for years now and I've come to think of you as a granddaughter."

I beamed at him. "Okay, but you have to call me Zia. Miss Audenzia sounds too formal and I'm only called it if I'm in trouble with Chiron."

Albus laughed loudly. "Oh, I can believe that! Now. Onto the important stuff," he leaned forward. "Tell me. Did you win the war?"

I smiled sadly at him. "We did. We lost a lot of lives though. Luke killed himself to get rid of Kronos. He was a hero in the end." 

Albus nodded. "I had a feeling he would be. Anything else?" 

I racked my brains. "Um... Percy was offered godhood but he turned it down so he could stay with Annabeth. Percy made all the gods promise to pay attention to their kids more, claim them by the time they're thirteen, and all the minor gods, including Hades, get cabins." 

Albus's eyes were big and filled with happiness. "That is absolutely wonderful, Zia! And what is this I hear about Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase?"

I squealed loudly, my fangirl mode being switched on. "Oh! My! Gods! Albus! It was beautiful! Percy turned down godhood because he didn't want to leave Annabeth and later, they kissed in front of the lake after they confessed their feelings for one another- I know this because the entire camp was spying on them- and then we threw them both in the lake and they never came up, and then Annabeth later told me that they had an underwater kiss and can I just say that I about melted into a puddle of happiness right then and there?! Why are you laughing at me?! I have a right to act like this! I mean, PERCABETH HAPPENED!"

Albus was dying of laughter by the time I was done with my fangirling and I huffed at him. "That is great news, Zia! I'm sorry for laughing, it's just that you are a very amusing person when it comes to your "shipping" and "OTP's". It's like you're never calm when they are mentioned together!"

I stared at him. "I'm a fangirl. We don't do calm." 

Albus raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes, I can tell. Now, one last thing before I tell you your mission. Can you give me your memories?"

"Yeah, sure." I put my wand up to my head and extracted all of my memories from this summer. Even the ones where I was just doing random things that had nothing to do with the war, like pranking with brothers or stealing all the armory on a dare (Oh, that was fun). I handed them over to him and he took them with his wand, placing them inside a crystal vial. He opened a cabinet that was filled with memory vials and put them on the shelf that was reserved for my memories specifically. 

You see, every time there is a break and I go back to Camp, I come back to Hogwarts, report to Dumbledore, and give him my memories. He then keeps them in his cabinet and watches them in the Pensieve after I leave his office. He does this so he can study the battle strategies that we use for wars, and our fighting techniques, that way he memorizes them all and teaches them to the Order of the Phoenix for the upcoming war with Voldemort. He also just wants to see what quests I'd been on that summer and all that because seeing my memories is easier than trying to tell him myself. It's a pretty smart system. 

I grabbed the teapot and poured myself some more tea. I took a sip, swallowed, and asked, "So are you gonna tell me my mission or nah?" 

Albus sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down. "Your mission for this year is... it's something that you aren't going to be enjoying like every other year. I am very sorry, Zia, but your mission is..." He looked nervous about my reaction.

I raised an eyebrow at him, butterflies flying around my stomach all of a sudden. "Y-e-e-e-e-s?" I asked, before taking a long, deep sip of tea. 

He took a deep breath, a grave, pity-filled look on his face. "You must protect the Marauders at all cost. Even if you have to die to save their lives." 

As soon as I heard those words, I did something they only do in the movies. Something I have always wanted to do when the time was right because I'm a major movie fanatic and Drama Queen.

I spat my tea all over Albus's face in shock. 

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" 

I stomped hysterically down the darkened corridor, my feet aching from the stone floor punching them over and over again. Why me?! Why me of all people?! Protect the Marauders?! Is Albus insane?! I can't even get within twelve feet of the Marauders without them beating me to the point of unconsciousness! How can I protect them when I'm knocked out most of the time because of them?! Hades' underpants, this is crazy! 

Now, don't think I backed down on this mission because I didn't. No siree! I will make this mission successful. I'm not a coward.

I just don't know how I'm gonna do it. 

I rubbed my face tiredly, not watching where I was going. "This is a mess," I muttered. Suddenly, I slammed into a wall. Or rather, the wall slammed into me. I fell onto my butt, my unicorn tail cushioning the fall. 

"Ow," I whined. "Again, what is with floors wanting to cause me pain today?!" 

"What the hell?" Someone asked. My eyes widened. That voice! It was Sirius Black! 

"Hey, Pads, you okay, mate?" That was James Potter's voice! Crap. Crappity crap crap crap. 

"He's fine, James. What we should be worrying about is the person Padfoot knocked on the floor." Remus Lupin. 

I'm gonna die tonight, aren't I? I thought. 

Wait a minute! They couldn't see my face! I grabbed my hood and covered as much of my head as possible. My hair hung in my face and prayed to all the gods that they wouldn't recognize me, especially since I had straight hair and it was dark. 

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me with strong hands into the air. I squeaked in surprise. They placed me on my feet and dusted me off. 

"Um, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sirius apologized. 

"Uh... it's fine." I said quietly. Black and apologies? That's new. 

"No, really I'm sorry!" 

I stayed silent. I was starting to get angry. I was starting to get angry because he would never apologize if he knew it was me. And I hated that! It irked me more than it should have. I didn't know why. I wondered why the Marauders were even out in the first place. Probably planning a new prank. 

"Merlin, you're a quiet one, aren't you?" Sirius asked. The other Marauders chuckled. 

"Yeah, well, don't mistake my silence for weakness," I snapped. "No one plans a murder out loud." 

"Feisty." I heard Potter mutter.

"Shut it, Potter," I spat.

Lupin spoke up. "He will when we find out who the heck you are." 

I snorted. "Or I could just Silencio him to the point his voice box will be damaged beyond repair." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You know for someone dressed as a unicorn and all things happy, you are a very rude person."

I laughed not so nicely. "People call me rude. I call it "direct"." 

I started walking off, trying to get away from them and back to the dungeons. Someone grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. I fought tooth and nail but they managed to pull back my hood and whip my head towards them.

"Blazen?!" They all shrieked. 

"Vae!" I cursed in Latin. Fun fact. When I get caught doing something bad, I immediately start cursing in Latin and/or Greek. Look up the translations at your own risk. 

I turned around fully, glaring at them, not even bothering with my mask. "Απλά άσε με μόνο, ηλίθιοι! Δεν μπορώ να αντιμετωπίσω τα χάλια σου τώρα!"

The Marauders blinked. "Uh, what? What did you say?" James asked me. He whacked Remus on the arm and hissed, "What did she say?"

Remus stared at me. "I don't know. It sounded like Latin and Greek though. I can tell from her tone though that it wasn't exactly a compliment." 

Potter and Black glared at me. "I don't know what you said, Blazen," Black snarled, "but you're gonna pay either way for that mouth of yours." 

I glared at them. "Okay. You know what? Fiocci non faccio about you guys. You can vescere bracis meis for all I care. Σκάσε και άσε με να πάω στο κοινό δωμάτιο μου τώρα, εντάξει?" 

They just stared at me, not having a clue what I just said, and I huffed at the boys. I walked away, my footsteps echoing throughout the corridors. I could faintly hear Lupin questioning what I was saying, Potter planning on how he was gonna get revenge for my rudeness, but the one that stuck out to me the most was Black's question, which was:

"Did you guys not notice how she straightened her hair? I wonder what charm she used." I heard a loud smack reverberate throughout the hall right after he asked that and a sharp yelp of pain that soon followed. 

I shook my head and walked back to the dungeons, my mind on how the heck did I just get away without getting beaten up?

I walked back into my dorm that was filled with the not-so-soft snores of Parkinson's and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth again. After I finished brushing my teeth, I walked over to my bed and fell into it. I let the warmth envelop me and I tried to fall asleep.

Sadly, my ADHD got in the way. See, the thing about me, sleep, and ADHD is that I try to sleep, and then my dam ADHD kicks in and well basically, one sheep, two sheep, cat, narwhal, parrot, Mary Had A Little Lamb... HEEEY MACARENA! 

I don't know what time it was when I finally started wandering the land of Hypnos, but let's just say that I was very grateful that the next day was a Saturday. 

As sleep enveloped me, my last thought was on what type of onesie I should get Albus for Christmas.


	6. YES, I HAVE MUSCLES & FASHION SENSE! DEAL WITH IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- TEN AND A HALF PAGES. HOW? 
> 
> The reason I updated today and not tomorrow is because I have a big science test on Tuesday and science is my worst subject besides Algebra 1, and I have to study. I'm the queen of procrastinating too because I have a science workbook packet due on Tuesday that is thirty pages and I haven't even started. There goes my 100 average in science. It was nice while it lasted *sighs*. My procrastination is gonna get me killed one day. I just know it. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny as the others. :( It was still pretty good though, right? 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to JJ LOTR PJ HP, who gave me the idea of the Marauders stealing Zia's clothes so they would see her figure and know that she isn't weak. I hope you liked it! This chapter honestly didn't go the way I planned but that's okay!
> 
> IF YOU WANT YOUR IDEA IN MY STORY, PM ME AND I"LL SEE IF I LIKE IT AND CAN FIT IT INTO THE PLOT, OKAY?
> 
> I did not edit this chapter! Sorry about the AWFUL grammar. 
> 
> Peace, 
> 
> Sam :)

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that the dorm was empty and the sun was high in the sky. "What time is it?" I mumbled. My brain immediately screamed: SHOWTIME! Yes, I am a Hamilfan. Sue me. I rolled over and checked the time on my watch that was on my nightstand. I stole the watch in the Battle of Manhattan. I couldn't resist! It was just so shiny and gold and filled with crystals. I looked at the watch. 11:00 a.m.?! Oh, Styx! I missed breakfast! I rolled over and fell onto my side onto the floor.

"Ow! Again! What is with floors hurting me?!" I yelped. I climbed to my feet and tried to untangle myself from the sheets. "Come on, you stupid things! Stop hugging my feet! I gotta pee!" 

...Am I really so lonely at school that I talk to inanimate objects like they're real people?

I finally got the sheets to stop hugging my ankles and I stumbled to the bathroom. I quickly did my business, washed my hands, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I took a quick shower so I didn't smell bad and I climbed out. I wrapped a towel around my body and started brushing out my hair. It was already starting to become curly again! Grrrrrrr...

I walked back into the dorm and snatched up my wand. I ran back into the bathroom and cast a Hot-Air charm on my hair and then cast a straightening charm. I brushed out my hair again and parted it down the middle. I grinned at my reflection. 

"Dam, I love this hairstyle! Why didn't I do it sooner?" I asked the air, throwing my hands up. 

I walked out of the bathroom and opened my door to the wardrobe. Yay. Another day of wearing those hideous cloth-

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" I shrieked. I knew for a fact that I had hung all of my clothes up last night. The wardrobe was empty! Only hangers were in there! They even took my socks! Who takes socks as a prank?! I noticed a piece of parchment folded up at the bottom of my wardrobe and I bent down to pick it up. I grabbed it and unfolded it. 

Dear Minger, 

We have stolen your clothes and left a little gift for you in the Great Hall! Hint: It has to do with your missing clothes. (Really, you should be thanking us for getting rid of those godawful rags.)

Looks like you're going to have to walk around in that onesie all day! Either that or go naked. Your choice!

This is payback for what you said to us in the hallway last night and for that incident at the station with Padfoot. You brought this onto yourself.

Sucks to be you! HAHAHAHAHA! 

With all our hate,

The Marauders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. We placed a charm on your dorm and common room so you can't hide in your dorm all day. You'll have to come out at some point or else...

I stared at the letter in shock. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?!" I screamed. "Of all the pranks they had to pull on me, it had to be the one that threatens my identity?! Seriously?!" Normally I would think this prank was hilarious. I once did the same thing to the Aphrodite cabin and threw all of their clothes into the lake!

But this! This is just the Fates messing me with me! I can already picture those three old ladies just rolling around on the floor dying of laughter. They really do seem to enjoy messing with me whenever they're bored. I groaned out loud. "Ugh, sometimes I just really hate my life."

I stomped over to my bed and grabbed a pillowcase. I held my wand to it and prayed to Aphrodite that I wouldn't mess this up and accidentally set my pillowcase on fire or something. This was a really advanced spell that I learned from the Hecate kids over the summer and I wasn't supposed to be taught this until my seventh year in Transfiguration. I held my wand and did a very complicated twirling movement with my wand and shouted, "Vestimenta nova!" 

A bright pink light filled the room and when it cleared, a white hoodie crop top with long sleeves with the word "Blackwood" spelled out on the front in grey font appeared. There was also a soft, grey high-waist pencil skirt that looked like it was supposed to go past my knees and a big pair of silver hoops. I stared. That's actually really cute. I slapped myself. No, Zia! You have to wear ugly clothes! Come on, girlfriend. Concentrate on ugly clothes! Though I think I'll just keep that outfit for later...

I grabbed my other pillowcase. I raised my wand again, did all the moves while shouting, "Vestimenta nova!" The pink light returned and in its place was... ONE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PANTSUITS I HAD EVER SEEN! APOLLO'S COWS, THAT THING WAS BEAUTIFUL! My eyes were big as I looked over the outfit that I had conjured. It was light pink and black. It had black buttons and a black tank top with a black belt. It also had these really tall white stilettos. I didn't know how to describe it. It was just too perfect to describe.

I felt some drool on my chin. I quickly wiped it off. I whimpered. 

Why? Just why? It's like the Fates are rubbing everything that I can't have in my face!

I wouldn't have worn that out in school, but I still really wanted to wear it! I grabbed the pantsuit and heels and placed them on top of the other outfit. What? I was definitely gonna keep that. I didn't know when I was gonna wear it and I didn't care. I just really wanted it. Maybe I could wear it to Slughorn's next party! I would have totally refused him when he asked me but I had to keep up the nerdy appearance. Plus, I'm just really good at Potions. Or I could wear it when I become a famous actress and I would be walking down the red carpet! Either one would do! 

I raised my wand again and was about to shout the incantation again, this time on my bed sheet when a memory whacked me in the head. I remember Lou Ellen telling me that this spell only conjures clothes that are my style. Which means, I can't conjure any ugly clothes because they aren't my type! Hermes' caduceus, my life is worse than Tartarus sometimes. 

What am I gonna do now? I groaned in my head. 

Peck. Peck. Peck, peck, peck, peck. I whipped my head towards the pecking sound and my eyes widened when I saw a school owl tapping the window with its beak. Who would be writing to me? I wondered. I walked over to the owl and let it in. It flew down and glared at me impatiently sticking its leg out. I grabbed the letter attached to its leg and the owl flew out of the room as fast as it came in. 

I rolled my eyes. "Someone's in a grumpy mood today."

I grabbed the part of the letter to open it and prayed before I tore it open, "Please don't let this be another prank from the Marauders."

The thing about the Marauder's pranks is that while most of them are funny, they are also extremely humiliating and have been known to make others get hurt. That shows the difference between the Hermes cabin and the Marauders. Our pranks are funny and safe. The Marauder's pranks are not.

It sucks that almost all of their pranks are directed at the Slytherin house too. A lot of them are directed at Severus Snape and me since we are the main victims of the Marauder's bullying. Lucky us.

I tore open the letter, but not before checking for curses, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the letter was from Albus. 

The letter said:

Dear Zia, 

It has come to my attention that Marauders have done another prank on you. I am very sorry, my dear girl, but in the Great Hall, they have hung up your clothes on the ceiling and have added a charm that will make them impossible to take down for another couple of months. 

"Ahhh, crap," I grimaced. I continued reading the letter. 

We both know how hard it was to get clothes that covered your muscles and were in bad shape, so I started thinking. Maybe for your mission for this year of protecting the Marauders, you could try and become friends with them. Or at least, show them you have a backbone so they will stop bullying you, and that way, you'll be able to get closer to them without them hurting you so you can protect them. It is completely up to you but I advise you to do what I just suggested. It seems like the best option. 

What I'm saying is... you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not anymore, Zia. You're free! You can wear the clothes that you want to wear now and act like yourself outside of Slytherin.

"YES!" I shouted gleefully. 

Everyone will see this as you coming out of your shell. Just make sure to not tell anyone that you aren't of pure blood. Your housemates will eat you alive if they found out you've been lying to them all these years. Also, make sure to still do well with your studies. Just because I'm giving you the freedom to act like yourself does not mean that your grades need to slip. 

"Okay, Dad," I grumbled. "Besides, I'm a nerd all on my own. That wasn't really an act. I just enhanced my nerdiness a little!"

I am very proud of you for putting up with all this- the acting; the bullying; all of it- so think of this as your break. A break that will continue forever of course. No more acting! 

I'm very proud of you, Zia.

Your friend and colleague, 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

P.S. While the Marauders did take your socks, they did not take your undergarments. Even they have enough decency to leave those alone. (I breathed a sigh of relief when I read that last bit.)

When I finished reading the most beautiful letter to ever exist in all of time, I threw it down on the floor and screamed as loud as I could. I'm pretty sure New Jersey could hear me. I ran around in circles, still screaming, with my fists in the air.

"YEEEEEEEEES!!!! OH, MY GODS, I'M FREE! NO MORE UGLY CLOTHES! NO MORE ACTING! YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY," I cried, doing my Happy Dance.

In case you were wondering, my Happy Dance is a combination of The Macarena, YMCA, and the Chicken Dance. Weird, yes, but it demonstrates my emotions very well. Especially when my two favorite characters finally kiss and I start to have a Fangirl Fit. 

Later, once I calmed down and stopped jumping on my bed, I grabbed pretty much every cloth I could find in the dorm so I could transfigure it into clothes. I even took Greengrass's curtain drapings! I cast Vestimenta Nova on the clothes and a whole new wardrobe appeared in front of my eyes. I felt my eyes well up with tears. Happy tears, of course!

I still couldn't get over the fact that I wouldn't have to wear those clothes again and now the realization was hitting me as hard as the time Thalia hit me with Apollo's sun chariot when they landed at Camp Half-Blood. Thank Hermes that the heat had been turned off by then, otherwise, I would have been more burnt than that bread that Travis and I had tried to make into toast an hour before the crash. 

Yeah, Hermes kids have a lot of super cool powers, but cooking? Nope! Cooking is something that we suck at. Although, the Stolls and I hope to get onto Master Chef, that way we can get insulted by the one and only Gordon Ramsay. His insults are so creative! For once, we- the Stolls and I- just want those insults to be directed at us.

Call us crazy if you want to but we will just take it as a compliment and continue to try and fulfill our dream. 

I looked over the clothes I had transfigured- I did around fifty or so- and I finally settled on one. I didn't want to wear a dress or a skirt and I also wanted to show that I wasn't as weak as people seemed to think. Which is why I chose that outfit. The outfit was a light grey halter crop top, baggy- but the stylish type of baggy- camouflage army pants, a simple cheetah print hat, and black leather lace-up combat boots. It seemed like a pretty tough looking outfit to me!

I quickly put the clothes on and I grabbed my golden rifle necklace. Didn't want to forget that! My necklace is my weapon. Like Percy's pen, mine turns into a gold assault rifle. Unlike the other guns at Camp, my rifle has been blessed by Hermes himself so that it will never run out of bullets and so that the celestial bronze bullets won't dissolve once I shoot them. It's pretty nice not having to refill the gun over and over again in the middle of the battle. I didn't feel like sticking to the aesthetic as much as everyone else at camp, so I chose the gun.

I also have other weapons of course. And they do stick to the aesthetic. All of them are daggers. At camp, I walk around with a belt filled with my daggers, big and small. I have the most daggers out of anyone else at camp. The only downside of wearing them on a belt is trying not to sit on one. I really didn't want a dagger sticking out of my buttcheek because I sat on it, so I started strapping some of the daggers to my arms and legs. 

It was part of the reason I wore baggy clothes. You can't exactly carry daggers on your forearm or bicep under your clothes if someone sees the outline of them. That would raise a lot of questions. 

At that moment, since I was wearing a form-fitting crop top with no sleeves, I had no choice but to strap my daggers around my thighs under the pants and I also put two small switchblades down both of my boots. I strapped on my rifle necklace and put in some big gold hoop earrings that I had in my bag. I never leave home without them. They can't be used as a weapon- unless you count the little needle that goes into your piercing- but I have used them as handcuffs before. Very useful in Capture The Flag. They were also very useful at that time when Connor and I had to pee at the same time, and the bathroom was occupied by Chris, so when Chris came out, we both raced towards the bathroom. Connor was almost there but then I grabbed his wrist and handcuffed him to a bench. Only one of us made it to the bathroom without wetting their pants that day. Can you guess who? HAHAHAHAHA-

I slid on my *cough* stolen *cough* designer golden watch and a couple of golden rings. I quickly applied some makeup (dam, my eyeliner was looking sharp), grabbed a bag, and ran out of the dorm and into the common room. I was starving! Of course, I was gonna run like my life depended on it! Luckily, Hermes kids are really fast (like superhuman or The Flash fast, but we don't show that around mortals. We faster than the average person when around others) so I was already out of the common room in about two seconds. 

As I ran out of the common room, I heard my housemates ask, "Was that Blazen?", "When did she get so hot?", and "Since when did that girl have muscles and agility?" I held back a snort. Like, dude, my dad is the god of agility. I'm gonna be graceful! Most of the time at least. Sometimes I'm about as agile as a water buffalo. But that's only when I'm walking! When I'm running, I'm like a gazelle. 

I ran through the corridors, only a gold and camo blur to others, and I slowed down as I neared the Great Hall. I could sense a trap near the doors. It was a prank of some sort. I peered up at the closed doors. An outline started to trace out in front of my eyes. There was a bucket filled with something. I looked around the other parts of the doors. I could see the ropes holding the bucket. The ropes were invisible to everyone, and so was the bucket. I looked at the lower part of the doors. Ah, I thought. A tripwire. I sensed a curse on the trap. I closed my eyes and searched for what the curse was. Oh. It was a curse designed so that the trap would only work on one person. If anyone else walked into that tripwire, nothing would happen to them. The prank would happen to only one certain person thanks to the curse. Unfortunately, that person was me.

So, you are probably wondering how I know this. One of the powers that Hermes kids have is that we can sense physical traps and curses. Pretty cool, right? We have a lot of cool powers, like super speed, teleportation (it takes a lot of energy, so we don't do it much), telling the future by rolling dice, creating force fields (Dad's the god of boundaries), open any lock even if it has a curse on it, know all languages, and a couple more. We have some pretty dam awesome powers! As Luke used to say, "We're a jack-of-all-trades." 

Speaking of force fields, I decided to create one to protect me from whatever was about to spill on me. Everyone would just think I cast a spell but the professors would know better. Hehe. Minnie's probably gonna give me another talking-to about why I shouldn't be using my powers for things like this and then Dumbledore will back me saying something crazy but wise and that will end the lecture. 

Ooh, I couldn't wait until the Marauders saw that their prank wouldn't work on me! I made the force field so it was like an invisible bubble was surrounding me, stuck my hand through the force field, and threw open the doors. Everyone turned to look at me as I walked in. Some gaped at me. Some raised their eyebrows. Some people were drooling. Ew. The Marauders looked thunderstruck. Yeah, that's right! I have clothes! 

I looked up at the ceiling and saw my clothes floating there. I rolled my eyes. Compared to the Hermes cabin, the Marauders were amateurs when it came to pranks.

I purposefully activated the tripwire and looked up when I heard a squelching sound. Blue slime came barreling towards me! The Marauders were smirking and the teachers looked worried, but Albus sat there, his eyes twinkling. He had already figured what I was doing! JUST YOU WAIT, MARAUDERS! 

The blue slime came barreling down towards me and it stopped about three feet above my head. I smirked. It slid down the sides a couple of feet away from me that wasn't there. Slime just came raining down and I just made it look like I was trapped in a bubble. I was trying so hard not to laugh!

I stood there with a bored expression on my face for a couple of minutes as slime fell on my force field, my arms crossed. I kept my eyes on the Marauders the whole time, not blinking. They looked very uncomfortable. Sirius was staring at me with an amazing and fascinated expression. I wondered why? Maybe it's because of my new clothes. Or because I held myself with confidence that I had to hide before. I occasionally yawned or checked my nails to emphasize how lame I thought this prank was. 

The Hall was totally silent the entire time. When the slime finally stopped falling, I looked up with raised eyebrows and asked the big bucket hanging about fifty feet above me with a bored tone, "Are you done?" 

The bucket responded with a final glob of blue slime falling on my force field. I could practically hear it saying, "Now I am." 

I walked confidently across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table and sat down after getting rid of the force field. I grabbed a roasted chicken leg and some mashed potatoes and put them on my plate. I stuffed my face with some potatoes when I noticed something. 

The entire Hall was silent.

I looked up and saw every one of the students staring at me with open mouths, the Marauders and Lily Evans more than anyone. They all seemed to be looking me up and down. I glanced to my right. The Slytherins were also staring open-mouthed. Lucius, who was right next to me, was staring at my arms. 

"Whoot?" I asked everyone, specifically Lucius, with my cheeks stuffed with potatoes like chipmunks stuffed with acorns. Lucius' face grew red and he started stuttering.

"I- um- How?- When?-" He questioned. 

I glanced up at Albus. He seemed to be silently laughing behind his hand. I looked around at everyone else once more when I realized why they were staring.

I stood upon the bench. "Okay, let's get this straight! YES, I HAVE MUSCLES AND FASHION SENSE! DEAL WITH IT! I'M REALLY NOT THAT INTERESTING!" I threw my hands in the air. 

I plopped back down. "Go back to your knitting," I shouted at everyone. Everyone turned back around and their conversations resumed, though they glanced back at me every now and then. 

In the middle of my scrumptious meal, I felt eyes on me. I looked up and my hazel eyes met Black's stormy grey ones. He was looking at me with a curious gaze. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment until I smirked at him and gave him a two-fingered salute. 

I turned back to my meal and all throughout lunch, I could feel Black's inquisitive stare on me.


	7. Hey, One Question: What The Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Okay, um, hi? I'm not dead! *dodges a rotten tomato that was thrown by an anonymous reader* Uh, rude much?
> 
> Okay, so I have had the worst writer's block to exist. I started working on this chapter the same day I published the last chapter and I'm just now getting it out??? School is a total butt. My Algebra teacher assigns us thirty questions each night for homework, I have two projects that are due by Wednesday and I am not even close to being done, I have a lot of tests, and ohhhhh, my God, I am so stressed right now! I wouldn't be surprised if I got grey hair!
> 
> So, um, yeah, here's the chapter; I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for the reads and hearts! Please don't be a silent reader! I adore comments! They are like my life source! 
> 
> PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY! I DID NOT EDIT THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> Sam :)

Sirius' POV (Third Person)-

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean Blazen has a sense of humor?!" 

"James, I have repeated this to you eight times already! Why can't you just get that through your head," Sirius cried. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "Probably because there's nothing but air in there." 

James gasped. "I do too have a brain!"

Remus raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Prongs, if you actually have a brain, it would be the size of a peanut." 

Sirius cackled, while Peter's chubby- all through, they weren't as chubby as before- cheeks were spread into a grin. 

James huffed. "Uh, rude much?"

Sirius smirked. "Whatever, mate." He turned to stare boredly at the Great Hall's starry ceiling. 

Remus turned to Sirius. "So what is this about Blazen having a sense of humor?"

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah, mate, it was weird. I was at the platform and she ran into me. I don't think she realized who I was because all of a sudden, she screams, 'Holy... something; I can't remember... That was a painful fall! What'd this dude eat for breakfast? Concrete?' And then, she..." Sirius rambled on, telling them what all had happened. The Marauder's eyes got bigger with every sentence he uttered. 

"Seriously?" Remus asked. "That's so weird!"

Peter crossed his arms. "I'll believe it when I see it. There is no way that that loser has a backbone." Yeah, like you have one, Sirius thought.

"Oh, you better believe it," James muttered darkly. Sirius raised his brows at him but didn't question his best friend. He knew it probably had something to do with the incident and he probably didn't want to talk about it. 

"Oh, look there she is!" Remus whisper-shouted. 

The four pranksters whipped their heads towards where Remus was pointing and they narrowed their eyes. Audenzia Blazen walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Regulus Black, the little brother of Sirius. 

"Oh, of course, she sits next to him of all people," Sirius grumbled. Sirius wasn't a big fan of his brother. He was a total suck-up and never did anything to stop his parents from beating Sirius to the point of unconsciousness. A total Pureblood bigot. It was his dream to join the Death Eaters aka Voldemort's mindless followers. 

The Marauders watched as Blazen looked up at Regulus and he turned around and shot her a quick, friendly grin. She gave a small smile back and turned to glare grouchily at her plate. 

"Merlin, she looks like she wants to kill someone," Peter exclaimed, not noticing James flinch. 

Remus nodded. "Yeah, maybe she has a crush on Regulus or something?"

Sirius crinkled his nose. "Well, if she does has a crush on my brother, then she has horrible taste."

The boys watched curiously as she grumbled under her breath. Sirius could make out a few words that looked a lot like curses but he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him. No way Blazen of all people cussed! He probably just misread her lips. 

James' eyes shone with disgust as he watched Blazen shoot sad glances towards Regulus every couple of seconds. He snorted. "Looks like you're right, Moony. She definitely has a crush on Regulus." A/N- No, you walnut, it's just because she wants an actual friend. 

Sirius felt a wave of anger pass over him. He didn't know why. Perhaps because Regulus didn't deserve anyone to like him like that. Or maybe it was because he just remembered that Blazen had basically called him fat at the train station. It was probably both.

Peter's eyes widened and tapped Sirius on the shoulder and whispered to him frantically. "She's looking at us!"

The Marauders turned around and saw Blazen staring at them with a curious look. As soon as she saw them looking right back at her, she turned red and looked down at her golden plate, her cheeks rosy. 

James raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, that girl could give lessons in 'How To Blush' if she had to."

The Marauders all murmured their agreement. 

Sirius jumped in surprise when the Great Hall's doors opened with a loud bang. The first years trooped in behind Professor McGonagall, looking terrified. A wicked grin spread across James' and Sirius' faces. They looked at each other. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking," the two pranksters asked each other. 

"Oh, no," Remus sighed. 

"Oh, yes," Sirius smirked. "Time for a prank on the firsties. I'm thinking of telling them they have to kill a dragon to get into their House. What do you think, Prongs?"

James looked at Sirius, an evil look flashing across his face. "Perfect idea, Padfoot," he purred. 

Peter raised his eyebrows at the two boys. "I don't think that's gonna happen, lads."

Sirius and James turned towards the smaller boy, confused looks on their faces. "What do you mean, Wormtail?" 

Peter gestured towards the first years. "I mean, the firsties are heading over towards the Slytherin table this year. They're not gonna line up by the Gryffindor table this year."

Sirius and James groaned loudly. "Dang it," James moaned. "I was really looking forwards to seeing their faces when they realized there was no dragon."

Sirius nodded sadly like his puppy had just died. "I know right..." 

The Marauders heard a loud, disapproving scoff come from a couple of feet away from the Marauders. They turned to see Lily Evans, James' dream girl, and Prefect, glaring down at them, an angry glint in her eye. "You boys are so immature. Can't you just grow up already?"

"Hi, Lily," Remus greeted her kindly. Peter gave a small wave.

"Evans, how was your summer," James smirked at her, running a hand through his hair.

Lily glared coldly at him, her emerald eyes icier than an iceberg. "It was pretty good considering I was away from you for two months." 

A flash of hurt appeared in James' eyes, but he quickly covered it up with a mask of arrogance. "Come on, Lily Flower. You know you want me." 

"I'll want you when Blazen learns how to fight and beats you, boys, up," Lily snarled. 

James blinked at her and Sirius winced. Soooo, never then? Sirius thought. 

"Ouch," Remus muttered. 

"Yeah, whatever, Evans. You'll love me eventually. It's worked on everyone else, so it will work on you, too," James stated arrogantly.

Lily glowered at James, her face turning as red as her ruby hair. "UGH- Why can't you- Oh, my God- WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GROW UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE AN IMMATURE IDIOT FOR ONCE?!?!?!?!?!" Lily blew up at James, her eyes lit with fury. 

James recoiled from her anger. Sirius looked around to find the whole of the Gryffindor table looking at him, along with most of the Hufflepuffs. Sirius decided to take pity on his best friend and save him from getting rejected harshly. Again. 

"You know why we don't want to grow up, Evans?" Sirius asked her, getting her glare turned on him instead of James. It took all his will to not shrink back in terror. That girl was scary. "It's because if we don't do stupid and funny things when we're young, we will never have anything to smile about when we're old." 

Lily's glare faltered a bit when she heard the words of sagacity come out of Sirius' mouth, but the scowl returned stronger than ever after a couple of seconds. "Shut up, Black." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

With her final signature Death Stare, Lily turned to her best friend, Alice, and just like that, the screaming match was over. 

The Marauders all slumped as soon as her head was turned away. "I always feel like I just ran a marathon every time after she puts that death stare on me," James grumbled. 

Sirius patted his shoulder. "We feel you, mate. We've all been in that boat at least twelve times in all our years at Hogwarts." 

Peter shuddered. "Merlin, that woman's scary. Why you are attracted to her, Prongs, I will never know."

James opened his mouth and Sirius could see a rant coming on why Evans was completely perfect in every way possible, so he took it upon himself to change the subject before things got out of hand. He did not want to hear another four-hour rant on Evans again for the hundredth time in a row, thank you very much. 

"Hey, the Sorting is already through!" Sirius said loudly.

The boys turned towards the podium that Dumbledore was standing at.

"Yeah, it is," James furrowed his eyebrows. "We get distracted very easily, don't we?"

They looked up at Dumbledore as he made his usual speech and said some odd words to make the food appear. The food appeared on everyone's plates and they all started grabbing a whole bunch of baked chicken legs. 

The funny thing is that if they hadn't argued with Lily, the four pranksters would have noticed their bullying victim pulling a very successful prank on the first years across the room. 

"Shut up, Sirius, you're gonna get us all caught," James hissed to Sirius, who was cursing every time he tripped over things. 

"Well, I'm sorry that you and Remus have feet bigger than a giant's," Sirius hissed back. 

"Hey, don't bring me into this," Remus snarled at Sirius. "It's not my fault I'm tall. Since I'm tall, I'm gonna have bigger feet than the average-sized person."

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Remus glared at them. "Whatever; let's just hurry up and get to the kitchens." 

Let us rewind and explain what was happening here. It was the middle of the night and the boys had had a little sleepover in their dorm since the next day was Saturday. They wanted to get a midnight snack from the kitchens so they went out in the Invisibility Cloak. Remus, James, and Sirius had to leave Peter behind because it was already cramped enough under the Cloak; they couldn't add an extra person even if they tried.

And trust me, they tried. It didn't go so well.

The Marauders continued walking, Sirius cussing a little quieter than before. They were almost there to the kitchens when Sirius tripped over a stone that seemed to be placed a little higher than the others. The Marauders all came crashing down, the Invisibility Cloak slipping off their hunched shoulders. They were just in a big pile on the floor in varying degrees of pain. 

"OWWW-" James moaned.

"Merlin's pants, that hurt," Remus gritted his teeth (the canine teeth were sharper than the average person's, but it was attractive either way). 

"Holy fu-" 

Remus' head shot up and he looked down at Sirius who was at the bottom. "Sirius Orion Padfoot Black, don't you dare finish that sentence," Remus warned him dangerously. 

Sirius gulped. Remus could be pretty scary for a bookworm. Maybe it was because of the wolf inside him? Sirius really didn't know. 

James climbed off Remus, who tumbled off Sirius while still giving him the evil eye, and Sirius clambered off the ground clumsily. Sirius snatched up the Cloak and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on, the kitchens are right around the corner. We don't need the Cloak for a few extra twenty feet," Sirius explained, backing away while he was still facing them. Basically, he was walking backward and not watching where he was going like he should have been. 

James and Remus started following Sirius, who was still walking backward. All of a sudden, Sirius smashed into something soft and fluffy- or should I say someone- and that something fell to the ground with a loud OOMPH! 

"Ow," the girl whined. "Again, what is with floors wanting to cause me pain today?!" 

"What the hell?" Sirius asked out loud. That had totally caught him off guard.

"Hey, Pads, you okay, mate?" James asked Sirius, concerned. 

"He's fine, James. What we should be worrying about is the person Padfoot knocked on the floor," Remus said in an accusatory tone of voice. 

Oh, yeah, right. That was totally rude of me! Oops. Sirius thought.

Sirius turned around awkwardly and looked curiously at the person in front of him. The person was wearing a Muggle thing- a onesie, Sirius remembered Remus explaining to him- that was designed to look like a pink unicorn. He couldn't make out her face, but she had straight, dark brown hair, and the bottom half of her face that he could see was a tan light brown. He noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. 

Wow. That was the only thought he could think of as he looked the mystery girl over. Remus nudged him lightly with his elbow, and Sirius snapped out of his trance and held out an awkward hand for the girl. 

She was still looking down and didn't seem to notice that Sirius' hand had been hovering in the air for about ten seconds. Sirius got impatient and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, lifting her up easily.

She let out a squeak of surprise. 

In the back of his mind, a little voice told Sirius that that was totally adorable and he immediately told it to shut up. 

Sirius faintly noticed the hard muscles in the girl's arms as he lifted her up. 

She must work out or something, Sirius mused. 

He placed her on the ground and- very awkwardly, I might add- dusted her off. 

"Um, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sirius apologized. 

"Uh... It's fine," she muttered, her voice barely audible. 

"No, really I'm sorry!" 

The girl stayed silent. She clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists.

Sirius noticed this and decided to say something in case something happened because of why she was mad. He didn't know why she was mad, but if his mother had taught him anything, it was that women are scary when they get mad. Just look at Lily! She was terrifying. 

Sirius blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind. "Merlin, you're a quiet one, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

The other Marauders chuckled. 

"Yeah, well, don't mistake my silence for weakness," Mystery Girl snapped. "No one plans a murder out loud." 

Sirius gaped at her. Seriously, it was just a little fall! No need to plan out his death for this thing!

Wait a second! I've heard that voice before! But where...??? He thought in surprise. 

To Sirius' right, he heard James mutter, "Feisty."

Sirius felt like smacking James up the head. He wasn't exactly helping their situation!

"Shut it, Potter," the Scary Unicorn spat. 

Remus chose that moment to speak up. "He will when you tell us who the heck you are."

Sirius found himself nodding to Remus' words. 

The girl gave a very unladylike snort. "Or I could just Silencio him to the point his voice box will be damaged beyond repair." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, slightly unnerved at how much this girl felt like causing them pain just for a little fall. "You know for someone dressed as a unicorn and all things happy, you are a very rude person."

She laughed not-so-nicely. "People call me rude. I call it "direct"." 

Sirius' lips twitched upwards. At least this girl had a sense of humor, even if it was being used against them at that moment.

He honestly couldn't tell if he liked this girl or not. She definitely wasn't like any other female he'd ever met. Then again, he usually went after the really girly girls who hated getting their hands dirty and he was raised surrounded by Pureblood women who would never do something like- Merlin forbid- snorting. 

The girl started walking away, her unicorn tail swaying back and forth. Sirius' eyes widened. He finally recognized that voice!

It was...

It was...

He grabbed the girl's arm and started dragging her back to the Marauders. She fought tooth and nail; Sirius was afraid she would judo flip him if he loosened his grip on her. He honestly couldn't believe that Mystery Girl was...

He grabbed her hood and yanked it back. She whirled around and her eyes widened in panic. 

It was... 

"Blazen?!" The three pranksters all shrieked. 

"Vae!" she cursed loudly. 

Vae? What does vae mean? 

She turned around to face the Marauders fully, her eyes lit with a fire that was very similar to the one Lily was sporting earlier that night. Sirius about shrank back in fear when he saw her glare at him, but he straightened up when he remembered it was only Blazen; she was about as harmful as a marshmallow. 

"Απλά άσε με μόνο, ηλίθιοι! Δεν μπορώ να αντιμετωπίσω τα χάλια σου τώρα!" Blazen screamed at them, her hands flapping wildly in the air. 

Sirius found himself at a loss for words. He had no idea what she was saying, and that had to be the first time he's ever heard her express another emotion besides fear, and panic to him, so he really had no idea what to do. 

The Marauders all blinked. 

"Uh, what? What did you say?" James asked Blazen. He whacked Remus on the arm and hissed, "What did she say?"

Remus stared at her, his eyes full of questions and awe. "I don't know. It sounded like Latin and Greek though. I can tell from her tone though that it wasn't exactly a compliment." 

As soon as Sirius and James heard that, they glared daggers at her. "I don't know what you said, Blazen," Sirius snarled, "but you're gonna pay either way for that mouth of yours." 

Blazen glared right back at them. "Okay. You know what? Fiocci non faccio about you guys. You can vescere bracis meis for all I care. Σκάσε και άσε με να πάω στο κοινό δωμάτιο μου τώρα, εντάξει?" 

Okay, I don't know whatever languages she is speaking, but I know swearing when I hear it, Sirius thought.

The Marauders all stared at her in shock. She huffed at them and stomped away, presumably back to the Slytherin dungeons. 

Remus immediately started questioning what Blazen was saying and how he was going to look in the library for answers the next day. James started talking bout how he was going to get revenge on her the next day, either by beating her up or pranking her. Sirius mostly just tuned them out. 

Sirius couldn't help but think that he liked that new side of Blazen. It definitely made her seem like a more likable person, even if that was a bit too much like Lily Evans for his taste.

And that hair! Oh, wow, he loved what she did to her hair (not that he would ever admit that to her of course). It just looked so soft and smooth.... He had to ask her what she used for her hair! 

Sirius mentioned this to Remus and James. "Did you guys not notice how she straightened her hair? I wonder what charm she used." 

It was a simple sentence yet James and Remus both glared at him and smacked across both of his arms at the same time. The noise reverberated throughout the halls, along with his sharp yelp when the pain settled in. 

As Sirius climbed into his bed, his red comforter spread across his chest, he thought about what he had seen and heard throughout that day. Who knew Blazen could make jokes? Who knew Blazen knew what sarcasm was? Who knew Blazen wore Muggle things especially since everyone thought she was another Pureblood git? Who knew Blazen knew different languages?

Not him.

Not anyone. 

And that bothered him for a reason that he could not explain. 

He managed to convince himself, however, that that was just a one-time thing. Everyone has those days where they are so grumpy, they act like a whole other person. It was obviously one of those days. 

He told himself that it would never happen again.

Little did he know, that the next day, everything would change and things would be set in motion the moment Audenzia Blazen walked through the Great Hall's doors decked out in camoflauge with a force field protecting her, along with a new air of confidence.


	8. HOLY BURNT CHICKEN NUGGETS-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- *sighs* Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Please, don't kill me! *dodges a set of knives being thrown* I SAID I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! I got a bike, AirPods, a ton of books, jewelry, makeup, a Bluetooth speaker, and a ton of other stuff. I also had my birthday too! More presents! Yay! I hope 2021 will be better than 2020. 
> 
> Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell y'all in the last chapter, but I joined the newspaper team at my school! We've never had a newspaper before so hopefully, it will turn out well. I have to go back to school tomorrow... Yay...
> 
> So, how did y'all like the chapter??? Bet y'all weren't expecting that, were y'all? I wanted to add more stuff, like everyone's reactions, but it was too long because I got carried away with the backstory and the encounter with James and the rat. 
> 
> I DID NOT EDIT THIS!!! PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Please comment and don't be a silent reader! 
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> Sam :)

I used to have cancer.

I got leukemia when I was five. I had it until I was almost eleven when I moved to London. Turns out, ambrosia and nectar cannot heal cancer, but it can help slow it down and stop spreading to other parts of my body. That is what I used until I moved to London with my mom. If it wasn't for the ambrosia and nectar, I would most likely be dead right now. 

When I was six my hair started falling out because of the chemo. I became bald all over and I liked to call myself 'Miss Clean' and 'Lex Luther' because, honestly, I looked like a female version of both of those dudes. Travis and Connor loved the nicknames. They were- they still are- big fans of the X-Men. The two told me that when I was in the wheelchair, I became Professor Xavier. 

It was pretty funny. I looked like Professor Xavier and a lot of the time I was in a wheelchair because of my dizzy spells, so I loved to pretend that my mom was one of the X-Men and I would train her. Ah, the good old days when I got along with my mother and she wasn't a crazy cat lady. 

However, at times, I missed my hair a lot. I wanted to play princess and look like a girl again. I couldn't play princess if I looked like a guy! It was simply impossible in my six-year-old mind. Nowadays, I realized that I could've worn a wig or a hat. Heck, I could've just gone bald! Who cares if a princess has hair or not! Gods, what was my six-year-old self thinking?

Throughout school, I was known as the sick girl who liked to play pranks and get sent to the principal's office every day for stealing things from other students and teachers.

I was known as the sick girl who had no hair and liked to race all of the boys at recess, even if I was in a wheelchair sometimes. I always won. Winning the races made all the boys hate me though. They didn't like that a _girl_ in a _wheelchair_ had beaten them at a sport. It was a crime for a girl to be good at sports in their small brains.

Sexist pigs.

I was labeled as a kleptomaniac and everyone stayed far away. Talking to me would have been social suicide. No one wanted to be friends with the weird sick girl with no hair who just so happened to be in a wheelchair and liked to steal from everyone.

It didn't help that I had dyslexia and ADHD, so everyone labeled me as slow. A ton of kids actually made a petition to put me down two grades so I would be in first grade instead of third. They almost got the principal on board but then I was expelled for flooding the principal's office with toilet water and then locking thirty cats in there while the water was still there. The principal was in the office at the time too. I was actually really proud of that prank! I used it as a bedtime story for the new/young kids in the Hermes cabin. It became a bedtime favorite!

I was indeed a kleptomaniac. I still am, but I am _way_ better than I was when I was little. All children of Hermes are kleptos. It would be plain weird if we weren't! 

One day, Mom came home with excitement in her eyes and told me she had quit her job. I was shocked that she had quit such an amazing and well-paying job but I admired my mother and figured that it was probably for a good reason. She then told me that we were moving to England.

That's when my life turned upside down.

Mom became an Aurologist and became _really_ weird. She dressed like a fortune teller would and always put on this airy voice. She started drinking a lot. Eventually, she forgot to buy me the necessary things, like food, clothes, and a bed. That's when I took up the gambling thing. It was the only way I could survive.

She always talked about how my aura was a beautiful gold with a hint of red and black. Apparently, the black represents trickery and mischief. She told me that the red was my cancer. 

I told her that she was full of dragon dung.

One day, about three months before I went to Hogwarts, she came home, and for once, she wasn't drunk! She sounded really excited and she even forgot to put that weird voice on! She grabbed my hands and spun me around the kitchen, squealing about something. When she stopped, I asked her what happened.

She told me that she had found out from her boss that Saint Mungos had a potion that could cure leukemia! You have no idea how happy I was to hear that! I could finally get my hair back! I could get out of the wheelchair forever instead of just a couple of hours! I could run again! I could play Capture the Flag at CHB again! I could do my annual tradition of toilet-papering the Ares cabin on the 4th of July! 

The next day, we went to the hospital and had about fifty tests done. It took _a lot_ of money. After eight hours of waiting, they brought me twelve vials of a bright, neon yellow potion with green chunks of... something... floating around in it. They told me to take half of a cup in the morning and half of the cup at night until all of the vials were empty. We would come back once it was all gone. 

Sure enough, two weeks later, we went back to the hospital and had the tests done. The Healer came in and introduced herself as Healer Potter but I could call her Euphemia. I later found out that this was James Potter's mother. I honestly can still not believe that they are related.

She told me that the potion was a success! My cancer was gone! Yay!

I still go back to the hospital every month to check if there is a sign of cancer coming back. My mother always forgot about the appointments because she was so occupied with her new butthole of a boyfriend, Shane, so I eventually stopped telling her about them and just took the Knight Bus to St. Mungos instead.

Euphemia gave me about ten shots each time to prevent the cancer from coming back and we ran a ton of tests whenever I went there. Euphemia had been my Healer every single time. She and I had gotten rather close. She was always talking about James and his pranks. I never told her that he bullied me with his friends and I never will. 

She told me a couple of times that she's mentioned me to James. I don't think she ever told him my name though. Euphemia told me that I had become like a daughter to her and that I should come to visit. She said that James and her husband really wanted to meet me. She knew what my home life was like (she still thought that I lived with my mom and her boyfriend since I hadn't told her about camp). I always made up an excuse because I was afraid that I would run into the Marauders while I was there _and_ because I was in America most of the time during breaks. 

She had become like a mother to me. I really loved her and she was so much better than my own mother. Too bad she had a son that hated me. I hated that I had to keep lying to her about my life. It really sucked. 

Euphemia gave me potions that would help my hair grow back before I could start Hogwarts. My hair came back and I just wouldn't stop playing with it! Whenever my test results took too long, Euphemia would do my hair, teach me all these cool styles, and teach me hacks she got from Muggle magazines that would make my hair prettier and longer. It has become our tradition to do this every time I came to the hospital since then. 

Sometimes, I got these symptoms that I would only get when I had cancer. It was really weird because I didn't have cancer anymore so why in Hades was I getting these symptoms? No one knew why. Not even the Apollo kids and they were better healers than the ones at St. Mungos! I _did_ have a theory that it might have been my demigod blood mixing with my magic that was causing this effect, but I wasn't sure. 

The symptoms were pretty bad. I would get really dizzy or feel like I was about to faint or get these _really_ awful nosebleeds that will make it look like I killed someone. Everyone would start mother henning me until I was better. 

And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_.

Dumbledore, Euphemia, Chiron, Katie, the Stolls (yeah, they are the _biggest_ Mother Hens I have ever seen), the teachers at Hogwarts, Madam Pomphrey, Percy, Annabeth, other people at Camp!

Heck, even Mr. D once asked me if I was feeling well once when I had a nosebleed and almost passed out on the Big House front porch! Although, I'm pretty sure that's because he didn't want to lose his gambling partner. I was the only one besides Chiron that had beaten him in pinochle and he'd tolerated me ever since. He still called me the wrong name though. He did that to everyone except for his kids and Chiron. 

Because of these symptoms, I sometimes panicked and thought that my cancer had come back somehow. 

Now you guys know more of my backstory and why I obsessed over my hair so much.

Now you guys know why I reacted the way I did when I woke up in the middle of a corridor, completely beat up, with a shaved head, courtesy of a certain Prongs and Wormtail.

* * *

I blinked blearily as I woke up, my back aching from the stone beneath me. I was lying on my back so I could see the ceiling. Why was I on the floor? I was pretty sure I stopped sleeping on the floor the moment I managed to steal myself a bed when I was still living with Mom. 

So why...???

It looked like it was early in the morning based on the amount of sunlight streaming in from the windows to my right. I slowly sat up, my head pounding as if I had a hangover. Not that I knew what a hangover felt like. I vowed to myself that I would never drink after I saw what it did to Mom and Shane. And look at Mr. D! He was not exactly someone I wanted to be like when I grew up if you know what I mean. 

I climbed to my feet, my legs shaking a little like it was my first time walking. Everything in my body, specifically my ribs, screamed at me to lie back down instantly, but I stood and tried to ignore how hard it was to breathe without feeling like a rib was being ripped out.

Like a dam had just burst- hehe, dam snack bar- all of my memories came flooding back to me.

It had been about a month since I arrived at Hogwarts. Halloween was in a few weeks. Like always, things hadn't been going so well. While I could act like myself outside of Slytherin and wear the clothes I wanted, I still had to act shy around people who wanted to talk to me so I could make it seem like I was trying to come out of my shell.

I still had to make sure everyone thought I was Pureblood and hated all Half-Bloods, Muggleborns, Squibs, Muggles, and Dark creatures like werewolves and vampires. This made everyone hate me. Besides the Slytherins of course. Everyone thought that I had just become a cocky and arrogant bully like a lot of the other Slytherins.

It didn't help that Lily Evans made sure everyone who didn't know who I was hated me before they met me because apparently I'm a bully and someone you don't want to be around. Gods, you make one tiny mistake when you're eleven (but almost twelve) and that girl will hate you and make sure you are miserable every day of your life because of it. I didn't even mean to do it! It was a total accident! I'll get into more detail about the incident later. 

The Marauders got more aggressive. At least, Potter and Pettigrew did. I don't think they liked that I showed that I had confidence so they decided to be extra hard on me to teach me a lesson and put me back in my place.

The beatings got worse. They would corner me after dinner almost every day and beat the schist outta me. Well, Potter and Pettigrew did the beatings. Remus stayed to look out for the teachers like always but Black...

Black would either stay and just watch with a blank face or he would join in on the beatings, but they were always half-hearted and he would stop in the middle of doing it and just watch. It was pretty weird.

It didn't stop the Marauders from almost killing me every day after dinner though. I made sure to always have a ton of nectar and ambrosia on me because of that. This entire thing sucked because I was supposed to be protecting them yet every time I got within fifty feet of them, they tried to get me into the hospital wing! It's like they wanted to die! 

That specific night, I couldn't sleep because my ADHD was distracting me again, so I snuck out to go to the kitchens. I went to the kitchens, met with the house elves, had a delicious cheeseburger (which they would only make if you asked them to because they never served it any other time), and headed back to my common room. 

* * *

_I snuck out the portrait hole that contained the kitchens and stealthily walked down the hall while sticking to the shadows. I passed a broom closet and could hear some... disturbing noises... coming from it._

_"Oh, Frank!" I heard Alice Fortesque moan._

_My face went green when the smooching and slurping sounds got more intense and I speed walked away while trying to get those sounds out of my head._

Wowzers, that was bloody gross! _I thought._ I hope I'm not like that when I get a boyfriend. Not that I ever will... Boys can't handle all of _this_! Single Pringle right here, y'all!

_I then realized that I was talking to myself in my head while making some very enthusiastic facial expressions and hand gestures. I quickly stopped and looked around, praying to all the gods that there was no one in the halls, like, let's say, a ghost or a teacher patrolling._

_I breathed a deep sigh of relief and started to walk again, only to be slammed against the wall and pinned to it by some very strong hands._

_"Gah!" I screamed in surprise._

_"Shut it, Blazen!" James Potter growled._

Oh no... _I thought in dread._

_He let go of my shirt with one hand and used that hand to form it into a fist. It slammed into my left temple and I was knocked out of his grip onto the floor. I got up shakily. I looked at him wearily, while lightly touching my temple and winced. That was gonna bruise badly._

_"W-what do you want, P-Potter?" I asked nervously. I honestly am a little bit scared of the dude. I may have lived through scarier things and fought in a war, but this dude really knew how to throw a mean right hook. It was enough to rival Clarisse's! Actually, no. No one can top Clarisse's punches._

_"Oh, nothing," he smirked. "I just got bored and decided to go for a walk. Then, I saw you walking here and I decided that you would be a perfect distraction for my boredom."_

_"You know why?" He asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy._

_I gulped and shook my head._

_"Because you_ deserve _it," he snarled, walking closer to me._

_I finally came to my senses when I saw that his hand was forming a fist. I turned and ran, only to slam into Pettigrew. He grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back, bending them at an unsafe, painful angle._

_I could imagine their smiles when I let out a high-pitched yelp._

_"P-Please. Leave me alone," I whimpered pitifully._

_"Hm, no, I don't think we will. Do you want to, mate?" Pettigrew asked Potter._

_"Can't say that I do," Potter grinned mockingly before kneeing me in the stomach and ripping me out of Pettigrew's grasp and back onto the floor._

_Reason #127 On Why Floors Suck: They are always there for me at the worst of times._

_I slammed onto the floor and a sharp pain shot up my arm._ THEY JUST SPRAINED MY WRIST! _I thought angrily. I cried out in pain when they started kicking me in the ribs as hard as they could._

_I let out a pitiful moan and curled up into a ball, trying to protect my ribs. I forced myself to try to relax as much as possible and to not tense up when a kick came. Being tense would cause me more pain and I really didn't want that._

_By then I was crying silently, trying to hide my face from the two bullies. I would_ not _give them the satisfaction that they made me cry. Potter grabbed me and pushed me over, telling Pettigrew did grab my arms while he grabbed my legs. They managed to get me to spread out so I was completely vulnerable._

_Before I could roll out of the way, Potter's foot came down and stomped on my stomach. I heard a loud crack and let out a pained wheeze._

_My vision swam as I saw Pettigrew's foot and head to stomp on my stomach too, but Potter held out a hand and stopped him. "Okay, that's enough. Moony and Padfoot are probably wondering where we are."_

_"Yeah, okay," Pettigrew agreed. He glanced down at me and squinted curiously. "Hey, Prongs..."_

_James yawned. "Yeah, Wormtail?"_

Those are some bloody stupid nicknames, _I thought, trying to distract myself from the pain._ Whoever came up with them was bonkers!

_"Er, did you punch or kick Minger in the nose?" He asked._

_James blinked at him. "I don't think so. Why do you ask, mate?"_

_Pettigrew pointed at my face. "Because her nose is bleeding like a bloody waterfall, mate! When we first started, her shirt was white. Almost all of the front of it's red now!"_

_Potter leaned forward to get a better look in the moonlight. "Yeah, you're right. Meh. Probably just a regular nosebleed."_

Schist, _I grimaced._ A symptom just had to show up right now of all times!

_My vision wobbled and everything started to fade into darkness._

_"Hey, mate, we should give Minger here a little parting gift before we leave. What do you say?" Potter asked._

_I didn't hear what Pettigrew replied, but I imagine he said yes._

_My last thought as the darkness swallowed me was that I was gonna have a_ killer _headache when I woke up._

* * *

Whelp, I thought. _That explains why I hurt so much. I have broken ribs!_

I suddenly felt the urge to puke and my head started to hurt even more.

I sighed. _And apparently a concussion._

I noticed the hallway I was in and silently thanked the Fates. I had hidden a bag of ambrosia and nectar in a suit if armor in this hallway. I limped over to the knight's armor in the corner and took off the helmet, ignoring the protests it was giving me. 

"Hey, hey, kid!" It yelped in a Scottish accent. "Put me back on me body!"

I gritted my teeth. Its "mouth" aka visor was digging into my ribs every time it talked. "Sorry, dude, it's an emergency."

"Aw, come on," it whined. I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the bag and put the head back on its body. As I walked away, I heard it mumble, "I hate kids."

"We hate you too," I shouted back, immediately regretting it when my head felt like it was exploding.

I immediately took out a square of ambrosia, popped the entire thing into my mouth, and prayed that I didn't spontaneously combust into ashes right then and there. My body grew hot for a moment like I was in the desert, and I started to panic, but I cooled back down and didn't explode, so I took that as a good sign. 

I started to move around and stretch, so I could check how much was healed. I winced when I felt my ribcage. It was still a little sore but nothing a few spells and nectar couldn't fix. My headache was pretty much gone and the bruise on my temple that had turned into a black eye barely hurt when I touched it, so that was good.

I felt my face, remembering my nosebleed. It was covered in dry blood. I looked down at my shirt and my eyes widened when I realized that Pettigrew really wasn't kidding when he said that my white shirt was basically red now. I cringed. See! I told y'all that it looked like I killed people whenever I had a nosebleed! 

I took out the flask of nectar and took a small swig of it since I had eaten so much ambrosia. Like always, it tasted like Madam Rosmerta's butterbeer. The soreness in my ribs cleared up and so did the pain in my wrist. I felt great! Thank the gods for their godly food!

I walked around in circles, swinging my arms, and doing lunges to stretch my muscles. _Ahhh, that feels much better,_ I thought. I scowled. _The Marauders suck._

Just then, I realized that I had to pee and I headed over to the bathroom across the hall after stuffing the bag in another suit of armor (this one had a mild- okay, _major_ \- cussing problem). I walked inside the bathroom, did my business, and was about to head over to wash my hands at the sink when my neck and head felt really cold. I turned around and saw that the window was open. I walked over to the window and a wild breeze zoomed into the room. I placed my hand on my head to keep my hair from blowing into my face.

Wait-

Where was my hair-

Huh-

What-

Oh my gods, _where was my hair-_

Forgetting about the open window, I rushed over to the sinks where the mirrors were.

I looked into the mirror and my mouth dropped open in horror. 

My hair-

It was... it was gone-

All I had was a military buzz cut, something that I only had when my hair was growing back!

So this was the little parting gift Pettigrew and Potter left me...

The longer I looked into the mirror, the more of the shock faded away. Panic started to set in and I started to feel my head with my hands. All of the shock was gone and I was sucked back into reality.

My scream could be heard across all of Hogwarts and was an alarm clock for most of the people.

"HOLY BURNT CHICKEN NUGGETS-"


	9. Author's Note- IMPORTANT

Hey, y'all! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm going to try to update this weekend! To make up for the lack of updates lately, I am going to...

Drumroll, please!

Create a side story to _Two Sides of the Same Coin_! 

Basically, Zia is given detention by McGonagall and McGonagall makes her write lines. But not just any lines. Zia has to write about the things she WILL NOT be doing in Hogwarts again. Each line is going to be something crazy that Zia has done.

Ex: I will not sing "We're Off To See The Wizard" when heading to the headmaster's office.

Each line she writes, she will have a little flashback to when she did that. It will go into detail, etc. 

I get the lines off of Tumblr. If you have ideas for the lines Zia needs to write, please give them to me and I will give you a shout out when I make that chapter. 

This idea just popped into my head and I thought it would be fun to do. Once I'm done with this story and that story, I am going to make a book of one-shots about Zia. Like when I mention something in TSTSC but don't go into detail about it, I will create a lil one-shot about that incident. 

But yeah, the side story is totally happening. I don't know when I'll post it, but the cover I made for it is above. 

The side story is called _Things I Must Not Do In Hogwarts Again_. 

Again, sorry for not updating! I'll try to update this weekend!

I love you all!

Peace and Ancient Greece,

Sam :)


	10. Where's My Epic Background Music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- *screams and jumps up and down* I HAVE READS! OH, YEAH! SOMEONE GIVE ME A HIGH-FIVE?! *looks around to see over 1,000 readers glaring at me and sharpening knives and loading guns* Uh oh... *ducks behind a boulder as everyone attacks*
> 
> I'M SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M SORRY I PROMISED TO UPDATE ON CERTAIN DAYS MULTIPLE TIME AND NEVER DID IT! I AM BEGGING YOU NOT TO KILL ME! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T GET ANY UPDATES AT ALL!
> 
> Alright, now that we've all calmed down, how did y'all like the chapter? I think it was pretty awesome. And oooooh, is that a love triangle I smell? 
> 
> Me: Lucius and Zia sitting in a tree-
> 
> Sirius: *busts through the door* G-A-G-G-I-N-G!
> 
> IMPORTANT: what should Zia's fatal flaw be? I can't think of anything. What do you guys think it is just by reading these chapters?
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY! I DID NOT EDIT THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Love y'all! 
> 
> Peace and Ancient Greece,
> 
> Sam :)

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I muttered to myself frantically as I clutched my shaved head. This couldn't be happening! My hair was everything to me and now... it was just gone! 

I took a deep breath in and looked closely in the mirror. I could make this work, right? Maybe I could wear hats or wigs, or find a spell for hair! Oh, my gods, this was crazy...

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized that I was covered in blood and bruises, despite taking the ambrosia and nectar. One of the side effects of leukemia was getting bruises easily. Looks like the godly food had only gotten rid of the pain but couldn't get rid of the bruises. 

...Great.

Blood was smeared all over my arms (it was dry) and covering my shirt and pants. I had a bloody handprint across my face from where I had tried to protect my face from getting stepped on. My hand was obviously covered in blood at the time. 

In other situations, I would have thought that it was pretty cool and badass-looking, but all I could think about was _how my freaking hair has been shaved off._

I sucked in a deep breath through my nose. Those little turds took away my hair!

_They. Will. Pay._

I glared at the mirror. The Marauders were about to die.

I dug through my pockets for my wand but came up empty-handed.

Crap. They took my wand.

I could practically _see_ steam coming out of my ears. Completely forgetting myself, I gave a roar of anger and stomped out of the bathroom. As I stormed through the now full hallways, people stopped and stared at me with gaping mouths. Everyone started pointing at me and bursting into a conversation with their friends. I stomped throughout the corridors, making twists and turns to get to the Great Hall. A group of people followed me hesitantly, staying a couple of feet back just in case I blew a fuse and decided to rip their heads off or something.

A wise choice.

As I reached the Great Hall, I threw open the wooden doors and my nostrils flared as I spotted Potter and Pettigrew at the Gryffindor. They looked like deers caught in headlights. Black's eyes were wide with shock and... concern? Huh? Lupin looked just plain worried and a little terrified. That terror intensified and spread to the other Marauders and most likely the others in the Great Hall as I growled menacingly and traveled over to the Gryffindor table.

Once I reached the Gryffindor table, I slammed my fist onto the table making everyone jump.

" _Potter_ ," I hissed furiously.

He gave me a lazy, bored look, but I could see him masking the fear beneath his face. "Lovely haircut, Minger," he smirked. "What poor soul did you pay to do it?"

I bared my teeth at him. "Shut up, you half-eaten sandwich."

Lily Evans choked on her piece of toast as she heard that beautiful insult come out of my creative mouth. Potter blinked.

Pettigrew took a shaky breath and tried to smirk bravely. "Yeah, Minger," he sneered. "The blood covering you really matches your eyes."

I was about to lunge at him when Black spoke up. "Blazen? Why _are_ you covered in blood?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Good question. Why don't you ask your _friends_."

Black and Lupin slowly turned to Pettigrew and Potter. "What did you two do?" Lupin asked them quietly, yet in a dangerous voice.

They gulped. "We- we ambushed her last night and um... beat her up a-and, er, k-knocked her out? Then we... we, um, we shaved h-her head and l-left her in the ha-hallway," Pettigrew stammered out quickly. Potter shot him a glare for not lying to their friends about what they did to me. 

Everyone in hearing range gasped, shook their heads, and/or face-palmed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Albus and Minnie stand up. Minnie had a furious expression on her face, which was tomato red. Dumbles just had a cold, hard look on his face and his eyes weren't twinkling like normal, which was a very disturbing thing itself. They started heading over to the Gryffindor table. 

Lupin and Black looked shocked. "Why- why would you do that?!" they both shrieked.

Potter shrugged and glared at me. "She deserved it."

I trembled with rage. "What did I ever do to you?!" I shouted at him. "You've hated me from the day we met and I can't even figure out why!"

"Oh, stop pretending, Blazen! You know what you did!" he screamed back at me. "Don't go acting all innocent because we all know you aren't!" 

The entire Hall was silent as they watched our screaming match. Albus and Minnie were almost to the table. 

"I _know_ I'm not innocent, Potter! I've known that from the get-go! How could I be, when I've been through all the crap that life has put me through?! But I know for a _fact_ that I have never done _anything_ to you or anyone that you know! So, _why_ do you do this to me?!" I cried, waving my arms in the air.

Potter was about to answer. I was about to find out why he has put me through Tarturas throughout the past couple of years of my life. But of course, Lily Evans just had to butt in. 

"Oh, please, Blazen." She rolled her eyes. "You probably live the perfect life! Two Pureblood parents with nice jobs and all the money you can dream of! You're just a spoiled brat! You probably get everything you want from your _daddy_ ,and meanwhile, the rest of us work to get what we want! _And_ we don't go around bullying everyone!" At that last part, she eyed at the Marauders. "Well... most of us don't."

"You know what, Evans?" I snarled at her. This girl didn't know anything- _anything_ about my life! And she was still hung up about that incident with Snape back in second year! She never even asked for my side of the story! "You can take that cactus that Longbottom is holding and shove it up your-" 

"Miss Blazen!" Minnie cut me off as she finally reached us. "Don't you dare say what you're about to say!"

"Ah, but Minerva." Dumbledore came up behind me and grasped my bloodied shoulders in a comforting manner. "I think in this situation, Zia should be allowed to say what she wants, no matter how brutal or inappropriate it might be."

I smiled smugly at Minnie.

"Messrs. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew," Dumbledore said disapprovingly as they all snapped their heads up when they heard Dumbledore address them. "I believe we need to have a little chat in my office once breakfast is over."

Their mouths dropped open and Black stood up defensively, clutching Lupin's arm. "But Remus and I didn't do any of this to her!"

Albus held up a hand. "True, but you have done things to Zia in the past. You will be getting a lighter punishment than Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew, but you are not completely off the hook. I cannot ignore these incidents any longer." 

Black nodded tightly and sat back down. He and the rest of the Marauders slumped in their seats, resigned to their fate. 

Minnie turned to Lily. "Miss Evans." Lily's head turned so fast, I thought her neck was about to snap in half. "You will be having detention with me tonight at 8:00 p.m. for disrespecting and judging a fellow student. You will also be going to Headmaster Dumbledore's office with the rest of the boys after breakfast."

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief and her cheeks colored. "But I only spoke the tru-"

Minnie's eyes hardened. "Miss Evans, have you ever heard the Muggle saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? It means that you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. You never know what kind of battle they are facing. And if I remember correctly, you and Miss Blazen don't know each other all that well except for those occasional little encounters in the halls. Am I correct?"

Lily had light tears in her eyes as she was berated by her favorite teacher and she bit her lip. She looked down at her lap where her hands were clasped and didn't answer Minnie's question. 

Minnie arched an eyebrow. "That's what I thought."

Minnie turned towards me. "Miss Blazen, why don't you go to the hospital wing? Is anything broken?"

I cracked a small grin at her. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it after breakfast. As for what's broken, I _did_ have some broken ribs and an _awful_ concussion." I sent an accusatory glare to Potter and Pettigrew at that last part. "I managed to heal the bones and my head, and I also got the bruises to stop hurting."

Minnie's lips were pressed together in such a straight line, I thought they were about to disappear. 

Albus patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Zia is there anything you'd like to say before you go over to your House table?" 

I nodded firmly and looked up at Albus with pleading eyes. "Can I punch those two in the face?" I asked, pointing at Potter and Pettigrew.

"No." I could practically hear Albus's mental facepalm. I can't believe he thought I would be mature when I literally had an opportunity to say and do anything I wanted.

Potter and Pettigrew leaned back slightly and Black and Lupin just gave them looks that said _You'd deserve it._

"Are you _sure_?" 

"Yes." 

"What if I just break their noses a little?"

"Zia..." He gave me a warning look. I huffed.

"Fine..."

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" he asked me tiredly.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully and my face lit up. "Oh yeah! Can I have my wand back?"

Lupin's eyes bugged. "You took her _wand_?" Pettigrew rummaged around in his bag and pulled my wand out. I snatched it from him and made a disgusted face. 

"Great, now I have to clean it! You left fingerprints and a little bit of my blood on it! Who _knows_ where your hands have been!" I cried. 

"Audenzia Skylar Blazen!" Minnie barked. Black's eyebrow's shot into his hairline. I wondered why?

I ignored her. "I'm just _saying_ , Potter could have been the one to hold onto it! He may have beat me to unconsciousness, but at least he actually washes his hands!" I scowled miserably. 

"Just..." Minnie breathed through her nose hard. "Just go to your table, Miss Blazen."

I saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" I marched like a soldier over to the Slytherin table. But then I remembered something and walked backward a little bit and bent down to be level with Potter's face. I decided to pull a Malfoy. "Just _wait_ till your _mother_ hears about this." His eyes widened and had a hint of confusion in them. I turned around and skipped back to my table.

"She's going to be the one to make me retire early," McGonagall declared quietly to Albus. He chuckled and turned towards my table as I sat down. 

"Mr. Malfoy," he asked. Malfoy's head snapped up and turned towards Albus. "Once breakfast is over, could you take Zia to the hospital wing to be treated, please?"

"Yes, sir," Malfoy replied with a slight sneer on his face. He hated Albus. Always raving about how an insane, old coot like him shouldn't be running this school.

"Thank you." Albus walked up to the podium where he always made his speeches. "There are ten minutes of breakfast left. I suggest you all hurry up and eat as I have an exciting announcement to make and I don't want to keep everyone waiting." Everyone perked up and started trying to guess what the announcement was. 

"Plus, you all have class afterward and I know that Professor McGonagall would wring my neck if she had to start her lesson late." Everyone giggled because they knew how true it was. Minnie glared at Albus.

***SpongeBob voice* Five minutes later...**

Once everyone was done with their breakfast, Albus stood back up and went to the podium. "I'm sure that you would all like to hear what the important announcement is. I'm not going to keep it from you any longer as you all seem very restless." Everyone nodded their heads. "The staff and I have been discussing this for a while and we have finally decided." Everyone in the room leaned forward eagerly. 

"On Halloween night, we will be having a Halloween Ball." Everyone gasped and girls started squealing and clinging onto their boyfriends. "The Ball will be known as 'The Mad Masquerade'. All years are allowed. The night's activities will include dancing, a Fang-tastic Feast, a live band, spooky games, and terrifying decorations. You can dress up as whatever you want, as long as your costume won't harm others. A date isn't required. I look forward to seeing everyone at the Masquerade!"

The Great Hall erupted into cheers. Even the Marauders and Lily Evans didn't look as upset as they were a couple of minutes ago. However, their mood quickly dissipated as Dumbles walked over to them and beckoned the five out of the Great Hall. They followed sullenly and Potter glowered in my direction before he walked out. I gave him a sweet smile in return.

"Blazen."

I turned around and Lucius Malfoy was standing behind me with a guarded expression. "Are you ready? I need to take you to the hospital wing."

I nodded and got to my feet. We walked out of the Great Hall and went up the stairs to get to the hospital wing. We made conversation, mostly about who was gonna win in that night's gambling tournament in the common room. I caught him looking at my hair- or the lack of it- every so often, but every time I looked back at him, he glanced away.

"So... what exactly happened to you?" he asked me.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "I snuck out last night because I was hungry and the girls were being annoying, so I went to the kitchens. When I was heading back, Potter and Pettigrew cornered me and started beating me. Ya know; the usual. They gave me a bloody nose, which is where all this blood came from." I gestured to myself. "I passed out, but before I did, they said they wanted to leave me a little gift."

Malfoy's usually cold eyes were sympathetic. "Your hair..."

I nodded sadly. "Yeah, they shaved my head, took my wand, and left me to bleed out onto the floor. I woke up this morning, went to the bathroom after healing myself, and saw my reflection. You know the rest." 

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, staring stonily ahead. "I'll kill those filthy blood traitors."

I nudged him with my elbow. "We can't have you getting expelled. Who would I have my gambling matches with? Everyone else sucks!"

He gave me a grin. "True." He frowned. "Wait. If you didn't have your wand, how did you heal yourself?"

My smile froze. Schist. What could I say? "Oh, um, well, you see..."

He stared at me, waiting for an answer. 

"I... found someone's lost wand in the corridor and used it to heal myself," I answered nervously.

He looked taken aback. He obviously had not been expecting that answer. "Wow... that's amazing, Blazen! Do you know how hard it is to produce magic from a wand that isn't yours?"

I laughed weakly. "Yeah... I guess I just got lucky. Maybe the wand liked me."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Possibly."

There was an awkward silence. 

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you want to kill the Marauders?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I scowled. "I'm hovering somewhere in the mid-thirties."

Malfoy smirked. "I don't blame you." 

Another beat of awkward silence. "Hey, Blazen, I was wondering..." Malfoy started nervously. Why was he nervous? Cool, calm, collected Lucius Malfoy was nervous! The world must have been ending!

I tilted my head curiously at him as I turned to look at him as we walked down the hall. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath as we finally arrived outside the hospital wing doors. "Would you like to go to the Mad Masquerade with me?" 

I stopped in the middle of the corridor. I was frozen in place, my feet firmly planted on the floor. My mouth slowly dropped open as I stared in surprise at Malfoy, who was looking extremely panicked all of a sudden. 

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Blazen? Oh, Merlin, I knew this was a bad idea!" His anxious face swooped in front of my own.

I snapped out of my shock. "Oh, um..."

The hospital wing's doors burst open and a frantic Madam Pomfrey strode over to us with great, big steps. "Thank Merlin, you're here! When Albus called through the Floo, I thought he was joking! Come, come, Miss Blazen, we must get you healed! And I need to get you a spell for your hair! Come, child, come! A day of bed rest will do you good!" She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me through the wooden doors. 

Right when Pomfrey was about to close them, Malfoy shouted through the closing doors. "Blazen! Do I get an answer?!"

I panicked and my brain immediately screamed at me. "YES!" I shouted right back at him. His relieved face was the last thing I saw before Pomfrey closed the doors.

She guided me over to a hospital bed and handed me a Bruisewort Balm potion, so I could get rid of the bruises. "Drink," she ordered me bossily. I downed it all (it tasted like Travis's feet. Yes, I know what his feet taste like. It was a dare) and handed the cup back to her. She grabbed the cup away from me and put it on a metal tray that was on a nightstand next to my bed. 

Pomfrey Scourgified all the blood off of me and gave me hospital robes. I quickly changed into them, not wanting her to catch a glimpse at the scars I had gained during the summer. 

Pomfrey disappeared into her office for a moment and came back about thirty seconds later with a large book in her hands. She handed it to me after flipping it to a certain page. "This is a spell for hair. It was invented for wizards and witches who used to have cancer or had somehow lost their hair in an accident."

I nodded. "Okay, what does it do?"

She gave me a bright smile. "That's the fun part. You cast the spell while envisioning whatever hairstyle you want, and that hairstyle will appear. It's kind of like being a Metamorphagus."

I squealed so loud, I'm pretty sure all of Scotland heard me. "OMG! This is perfect! If I'd known this spell existed before, I would have totally used it!" Pomfrey laughed. 

"The Aphrodite kids are gonna be sooo jealous when they find out that I can change my hairstyle every day!" I cackled like the stereotypical witch.

"Alright, Miss Blazen, now, tell me, does anything hurt?" Pomfrey asked me, poking my sides and bending my joints carefully.

"Nope. Unless you count my eyebrows. They're tingling," I told her.

She stared at me for a moment and then shook her head while walking away. "Americans are so weird. Especially demigods," she muttered to herself.

"Hey!" I whined. She winked at me.

"Now, take a nap, Miss Blazen. I'll check up on you soon," she told me as she bustled around the 

"'Kay!" I said cheerfully, swinging my legs up onto the bed and under the covers. The perks of getting injured all the time are getting to take naps in the hospital wing when I should have been doing my schoolwork. As the darkness closed in on me and I was about to gain access to the land of Hypnos, my last thought was:

_OH, CHEESE CRACKERS, LUCIUS MALFOY ASKED ME TO THE MAD MASQUERADE AND I SAID YES! THIS IS WHY I DON'T SOCIALIZE!_


End file.
